Children of war
by YamiNoko
Summary: Post-TRF W pół roku po upadku Sherlocka John jest już zupełnie innym człowiekiem, przypomina swojego przyjaciela coraz bardziej i właśnie w tym momencie spotyka dzieciaka, któremu pomaga, a który nie wiadomo czemu, wygląda jak młodsza wersja Sherlocka...
1. Niech będzie Sherlock

POV John

Codziennie mam ten sam sen, śnie o szkarłacie, czerni, bieli i szarości. Najwięcej jest szkarłatu, cała jego postać jest nim obleczona. Czerń jest na drugim miejscu, okrywa _go _jak koc, zakrywa większość ciała. Biel jest widoczna tylko w tych niewielu miejscach, których nie da się ukryć, czasem myślę, że chciał zniknąć. Na końcu jest szarość, tylko dwa punkty, które można zauważyć jedynie po dogłębniejszym przyjrzeniu się, ale większość nie umie obserwować, więc myślą, że to niebieski, lecz to nie prawda, zawsze był to jakiś rodzaj koloru lodu, zależnie od padania światła.

Znowu obudziłem się o czwartej nad ranem i już nie mogłem zasnąć, to już rutyna. Zasypiam dopiero po mocnych środkach nasennych i budzę się po kilku godzinach snu, bo wciąż śni mi się to samo. Wziąłem prysznic, ubrałem się i wyszedłem na dwór, oczywiście wraz z moim niezastąpionym pudełeczkiem środków przeciwbólowych. Tak, ból nogi wrócił, zaraz po tym jak przeszedłem z fazy wyparcia do fazy gniewu. Minęło już pół roku, wyparcie zniknęło po sześciu dniach, gniew trwał tylko dwa, przekupywanie zajęło mi jedynie kilka godzin bo przypomniałem sobie, że przecież on nie wierzył w siły wyższe. Jaki był sens w robieniu tego jeżeli główny obiekt targowania się wcale nie chciałby, żebym zachowywał się tak głupio/nudno/bezsensownie. Potem przyszła depresja i jak na razie wcale nie zanosi się na to, że z niej wyjdę.

Ostatnio moim ulubionym zajęciem jest obserwowanie ludzi i dedukowanie ich, robię to za każdym razem, gdy kogoś widzę. Zacząłem to robić zaraz po wejściu w ostatnią fazę, najpierw przejrzałem wszystkie notatki jakie _on_ miał ukryte w szufladach. Już od lat ich nie robił, wszystkiego się już nauczył i zapisał w swoim pałacu myśli, ale przedtem, gdy był jeszcze nastolatkiem i uczył się, zapisywał wszystko co zauważył, więc miałem co czytać. Teraz ja też, już ich nie potrzebowałem, zrobiłem swój własny pałac i miałem w nim wszystko. Miał już kilkadziesiąt pokoi, pierwszym jaki stworzyłem, był ten, który wyglądał jak nasz salon, zawsze mogę tam pójść i się z nim spotkać, popatrzeć jak gra na skrzypcach, jak pije herbatę lub śpi na kanapie. Mogę do niego dołączyć, a czasem nawet porozmawiać. Prawdopodobnie to przez ten właśnie pokój nie mogę wyjść z depresji, ale nie obchodzi mnie to, nie pozwolę odejść temu wspomnieniu, jeżeli ja je puszczę to kto będzie pamiętał tego prawdziwego… Potrzebuję tego, żeby jakoś przetrwać każdy kolejny dzień, inaczej nie dał bym rady. Drugi pokój to ten z informacjami na temat dedukcji, trzeci zawiera mapę całego Londynu, a czwarty informację, które mogą kiedyś być użyteczne jak np. nazwy badań i testów, które ktoś zaczyna prowadzić. Potem stworzyłem podziemia w których są dwa pokoje, jeden taki w którym trzymam wspomnienia, które chce pamiętać, ale których nie chcę ciągle przywoływać. Są tam wszystkie wspomnienia o _nim_ oraz trochę innych, musiałem je tam umieścić, bo przypominanie sobie w każdej chwili życia jak… Drugi z pokoi zawiera te wspomnienia, których nie chcę pamiętać, są tam nadal, ale upchnięte głęboko w umyślę, dopiero gdy zasypiam nie mam nad nimi kontroli. Pozostałe pomieszczenia powstawały wraz z zakresem informacji jakie umieszczałem w pałacu jest więc np. pokój w którym trzymam całą swoją wiedzę medyczną albo taki w którym jest wszystko na temat przestępstw popełnionych w ciągu ostatniego wieku, oczywiście mam na myśli te ciekawsze i głośniejsze sprawy.

Mycroft zadbał o oczyszczenie swojego małego braciszka z zarzutów, więc Lestrad nie stracił posady, już trzy tygodnie po „upadku" zadzwonił do mnie i poprosił o pomoc w sprawie, rozwiązałem ją wolniej niż _on_ by to zrobił, ale udało mi się, potem były następne. Oczywiście tym razem wszystko musiało być naprawdę utajnione dlatego też nie mogłem przyjeżdżać na miejsca przestępstw, musiały mi wystarczyć zdjęcia i sprawdzenie ciała, po przywiezieniu go do kostnicy lub dowodów, które udawało się Lestradowi przemycić na chwilę. Wystarczają.

Gdy szedłem już centrum miasta, zadzwonił telefon, popatrzyłem na zegarek. 6:23. O tej porze to może być tylko Mycroft, odebrałem i nawet się nie przywitałem. Nie po tym co zrobił. Czekałem aż sam zacznie rozmowę, powinien się cieszyć, że w ogóle odbieram.

- Witam John, jak leci?  
>- Czemu miałoby cię to obchodzić.<br>- Oczywiście martwię się o ci-  
>- Mycroft, nie jestem twoim bratem, a nawet on nie mógł cię znieść, więc daruj sobie.<p>

Przez chwilę nie odpowiadał, coraz częściej właśnie tak to wyglądało, zmieniałem się powoli w kogoś kogo nie potrafił zrozumieć, kto nie pasuje do schematów normalności. Miły doktor zmieniał się powoli w socjopatę i nikt nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić, nikt nie wiedział jak się zachować. Nawet ja nie byłem pewien jak to się skończy, ale szczerze powiedziawszy odpowiadało mi to. Coraz bardziej umiałem panować nad swoimi emocjami, wręcz wykasowywałem je, po co miałbym je mieć? _On_ miał rację, sentyment to chemiczna pomyłka, nie potrzebuję go.

- Nadal nie wymawiasz jego imienia.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, po prostu wyłączyłem telefon. Nie miał prawa tego robić, a mimo to, ciągle i ciągle się wtrącał. Po tym co się stało zaczął mnie traktować tak jak wcześniej traktował _jego_, a ja oczywiście odpowiadałem na to takim samym zachowaniem jak _on_. Tak, to prawda, że nie umiałem wymówić, ani nawet pomyśleć o tym imieniu, prawdopodobnie to mechanizm obronny. Z drugiej strony czego można było się spodziewać po tym jak umarł ktoś kto był dla mnie kimś więcej niż przyjacielem i nie mam na myśli kochanków ani niczego w tym rodzaju. Łączyło nas coś innego, coś o wiele groźniejszego w ogólnym rozrachunku bo, szczególnie razem, byliśmy niebezpieczni dla kogoś kto chciał zrobić krzywdę temu drugiemu i mogliśmy poświęcić, nie zaryzykować, ale poświęcić, życie dla tego drugiego. Byliśmy soulmate'ami, pewnie nie przyznałby się do tego, ale ja nie mam powodu, aby tego nie powiedzieć. Byliśmy jak hybryda, jak jedna istota, _on_ był umysłem, a ja sercem lecz teraz serce zostało rozerwane na pół, zresztą umysł tak samo i w ten sposób jestem coraz mniej uczuciowy, a za to coraz bardziej logiczny. Zaraz po „upadku", to było tak jakby ktoś oderwał połowę mnie i nawet nie kłopotał się zaszyciem lub chociaż zabandażowaniem rany. Przy pierwszej fazie nie czułem nic oprócz tego rozdzierającego bólu, potem przyszła faza druga i wszystkim o czym mogłem myśleć była wściekłość. Z perspektywy myślę, że to wtedy umarła reszta mojego serca, to wtedy zostało one oderwane do końca, a to co zostało nie wystarczało nawet na jedną osobę. Następnie była trzecia faza i chyba właśnie wtedy ta część umysłu którą „dostałem" od _niego_ została zaszyta we mnie na zawsze. Potem przyszła faza czwarta i na początku nie miałem siły żeby wstać z _jego_ łóżka, wciąż było czuć jego zapach: papierosy, które palił, gdy myślał, że nie patrzę; chemikalia, którymi tak często się bawił, że stały się jego integralną częścią; cholernie drogi szampon, jedyny, którego kiedykolwiek używał i w końcu herbata, którą pijał częściej, niż cokolwiek innego, prawie zawsze robiona przeze mnie.

Gdy już udało mi się wstać, poszedłem do Mycrofta żądając, aby opowiedział mi to co powiedział Moriartiemu, a nawet to czego mu nie powiedział, chciałem… Musiałem wiedzieć więcej, skoro zyskałem połowę _jego_ umysłu musiałem wiedzieć czemu się taki stał. Gdy wyszedłem z jego gabinetu byłem kimś innym, nie byłem już doktorem Watsonem, miłym Johnem, _jego_ przyjacielem. Właśnie wtedy stwierdziłem, że pragnę wiedzieć więcej, chcę być jak _on_, żeby chociaż w części zachować _go_ przy sobie. Od tamtego czasu wciąż siedzę w tej samej fazie i faktycznie powoli zmieniam się w _niego_.

Wciąż niezadowolony z wścibstwa Mycrofta, przyśpieszyłem i skręciłem w boczne uliczki, powoli dotarłem do biedniejszych dzielnic Londynu, to tu przebywała większość irregulars, którzy teraz pomagali mnie tak jak kiedyś _jemu_. Chciałem dowiedzieć się czy nie zauważyli czegoś podejrzanego, naprawdę często byli lepsi w wykrywaniu przestępstw niż policja, lecz nagle usłyszałem odgłosy szarpaniny i zanim zdążyłem dotrzeć na miejsce, wystrzał z pistoletu. W jednym z zaułków, tam skąd dotarły do mnie dźwięki walki, leżało ciało jednego z bezdomnych, a tuż obok, pod samą ścianą stał dzieciak. Chwiał się na nogach i udało mi się go złapać w ostatniej chwili, zemdlał. Broń należała zapewne do martwego teraz dilera, a dziecko nie mogące mieć więcej niż 10 lat, prawdopodobnie nawet młodsze, było jednym z jego klientów. Nie miało jak zapłacić, więc diler zaczął je zastraszać, młody się przestraszył broni i zaczął ją szarpać, gdy ta przez przypadek wypaliła. W tej okolicy policja powinna dotrzeć nie szybciej niż za dwadzieścia minut, więc miałem czas żeby usunąć dowody i zabrać dzieciaka. Schowałem pistolet do kieszeni kurtki i wziąłem go na ręce, ważył za mało nawet jak na dziecko, i wybrałem najbezpieczniejszą trasę. Nikt mnie nie zatrzymał, gdyż tutaj wszyscy zajmują się tylko swoimi sprawami, nawet gdyby to, to dziecko zginęło i tak nie zareagowaliby. Dziwne, że to socjopaci mają więcej empatii, niż ci rzekomo zdrowi i społeczni.

Dopiero, gdy dotarłem do domu, naszego domu, i położyłem dzieciaka na kanapie, zauważyłem pewne cechy charakterystyczne, pod warstwą brudu widać było bladą skórę, jego włosy były czarne i lekko kręcone. Miał na sobie czarny, podniszczony płaszcz, a z ran które prawdopodobnie zawdzięczał handlarzowi, nadal ciekła krew, więc już teraz połowę twarzy miał okrytą szkarłatną cieczą. Omal nie zemdlałem, a nie zdarzało mi się to często, ostatnim razem w Afganistanie, po dostaniu w ramię oraz w szpitalu gdy byłem na lekach przeciwbólowych. Ta scena była tak podobna do tej z moich snów, tej której ciągle, tak bardzo starałem się pozbyć… Usiadłem na fotelu obok i zacząłem głęboko oddychać, po chwili uspokoiłem się i wstałem. Poszedłem do łazienki po apteczkę i wróciłem, przy okazji niosąc ręcznik i miskę z wodą. Przemyłem mu całą twarz, a następnie użyłem wody utlenionej i antybiotyków, żeby nie dostało się zakażenie, rany zakleiłem plastrami. Sprawdziłem czy nie ma przypadkiem jakichś obrażeń na reszcie ciała, ale na szczęście diler nie zdążył zrobić nic więcej.

Przysunąłem koło kanapy stołek i usiadłem tak, aby widzieć jego oczy, gdy się obudzi. Musiałem sprawdzić czy… Czy ma też _jego_ oczy, naprawdę wyglądał jak młodsza, zabiedzona wersja _jego_. Właśnie tak _go_ sobie wyobrażałem słuchając opowieści Mycrofta o ich dzieciństwie, o tym krótkim okresie czasu, gdy _on _jeszcze był szczęśliwy, ale wszystko już zaczynało się walić. Po jakichś 25 minutach dziecko powoli zaczęło się przebudzać, a gdy otworzyło oczy, ujrzałem lód, którego nie widziałem już od tylu dni, tą chłodną szarość o której marzyłem żeby wróciła, a którą jednocześnie starałem się wymazać z moich snów. Mimo uczuć, które nagle znowu, chłodniej niż kiedyś, ale jednak, przelewały się przez moje ciało, zupełnie jakby w moich żyłach płynął czysty kwas, zachowałem pozory spokoju. Dzieciak przypomniał sobie co się stało i przerażony wstał z kanapy tak szybko, że potknął się i tylko moje ręce uchroniły go przed upadkiem. Popatrzył na mnie, a w jego oczach widać było strach, zastygł w oczekiwaniu na mój kolejny ruch. Podniosłem go i znowu posadziłem na kanapie, tylko że tym razem uklęknąłem na ziemi tuż przed nim i popatrzyłem na niego tym spojrzeniem, którym tak często _on_ na mnie patrzył. Kalkulując, przedzierając się przez duszę i umysł, zupełnie jakby sprawdzając czy naprawdę warto, a co warto to już wiedział tylko _on_. W końcu udało mi się wydobyć z siebie głos.

- Wiesz co zrobiłeś?

Po chwili zawahania, przytaknął i mimo widocznego strachu nadal patrzył mi w oczy, jakby to wszystko nie odebrało mu jego odwagi i dumy.

- Nie powiem o tym policji, zabrałem broń, więc nie będą mieli odcisków palców, masz gdzie się schować, jakichś krewnych?  
>- Nie…<p>

Boże, jego głos był taki słaby, a mimo to wciąż słychać było niższą tonację, jak on mógł… Jak to w ogóle możliwe? Szybko otrząsnąłem się z szoku i postanowiłem coś teoretycznie niebezpiecznego, nielogicznego, dziwnego… Ale co mi szkodzi? Przecież nie mam nic do stracenia.

- Możesz tu zostać, wyczyściłem twoje rany, ale musisz się umyć. Przyniosę ci jakieś ubrania, będą za duże, ale… No cóż, wyższa konieczność. Może tak być?  
>- Tak…<br>- To dobrze, grzeczny chłopiec.

Uśmiechnąłem się, dość wymuszenie, ale i tak bardziej naturalnie niż przez ostatnie 6 miesięcy. Dzieciak przytaknął i zmarszczył brwi, wyglądał jak _on_, gdy się nad czymś zastanawiał… Poprowadziłem go do toalety i już miałem zamknąć drzwi, gdy nagle się odezwał.

- Nie jestem chłopcem.

Spojrzałem na niego zdumiony, naprawdę wyglądała, jak każdy dzieciak, dość bezpłciowo, ale z powodu podobieństwa odruchowo stwierdziłem, że to chłopak. Po chwili przytaknąłem i już chciałem iść, ale przypomniałem sobie o czymś.

- Jak masz na imię?

Dziewczynka popatrzyła na mnie zmieszana, wyglądała jakby szukała odpowiedzi, która nie istniała, a której mimo to tak bardzo potrzebowała. W końcu popatrzyła na mnie i odpowiedziała.

- Nie mam imienia, może być każde…

Wiedziałem już, że tamto imię musi się wiązać ze złymi wspomnieniami, chciała się odciąć od tamtego życia. Moja odpowiedź zaskoczyła mnie nawet bardziej niż ją samą, powiedziałem to bez zastanowienia, pokierowałem się uczuciami, pierwszy raz od tak dawna.

- Niech będzie Sherlock…

P.S. Co do tej rozmowy między Johnem i Mycroftem o przeszłości Sherlocka, to prawdopodobnie, napiszę o tym oddzielne opowiadanie, w tym samym uniwersum.


	2. Czemu płakałeś John?

POV John

Tym razem było gorzej, znów miałem ten sam sen lecz tym razem był on przemieszany z czymś nowym, to było jeszcze gorsze. Najpierw śniłem o mieszance barw, jak co noc i o tym, że wszystkiego jest za dużo, za dużo rąk starających się mnie odciągnąć od niego, za dużo krwi, która zalewa chodnik, za dużo uczucia bezwładności, za dużo bólu i zaprzeczania temu co się właśnie stało. Potem jednak śniłem, że siedzę w czymś na kształt sadu, a może po prostu ogrodu z dużą ilością drzew, nie wiem. Rozejrzałem się wokoło lecz nie zauważyłem niczego istotnego, nikogo tu nie było, nagle usłyszałem jakiś głos pochodzący z góry i nie, nie mam na myśli nieba itp. Gdy spojrzałem w górę zobaczyłem jakieś dziecko, które wspinało się po drzewie, zauważyłem, że ma czarne włosy i dość typowe jak na dzieciaki w jego wieku ubrania, wygodne i wielobarwne. Wstałem i podszedłem bliżej aby się temu przyjrzeć, nie zwracał na mnie uwagi, ni z tego ni z owego z za budynku do którego należał sad wyszedł nastoletni chłopak o rudych włosach i w dość eleganckich ubraniach. Podbiegł do drzewa i zawołał w stronę chłopca.

- Schodź już, czas na obiad!  
>- Ale ja nie chceee….<br>- Locky złaź!

Od razu zrozumiałem, że tym dzieciakiem jest on, a ten nastolatek to Mycroft, patrzyłem z rozszerzonymi oczami jak chłopiec dość szybko schodzi z drzewa i zeskakuję na ziemię. Naprawdę wyglądali dokładnie tak samo, on i ona. On podbiegł do Mycrofta, który już szedł w stronę domu, i przytulił się, a zaraz potem oderwał się od niego i szybko popędził do mieszkania. Chwilę potem moja wizja się zamazała i znalazłem się na dachu St. Bart's, obok mnie stał on i patrzył się na ulicę, nasze ręce były połączone kajdankami, tymi samymi, które mieliśmy podczas ucieczki. Szeptał coś do siebie, tak cicho, że nie mogłem zrozumieć, nagle przestał i spojrzał na mnie, powiedział coś, ale zrozumiałem to tylko dzięki umiejętności czytania z ruchu warg, wciąż szeptał. Złapał mnie za dłoń i przechylił się w stronę krawędzi, byłem zbyt powolny i nie zdążyłem zareagować, natychmiast poleciałem razem z nim, obudziłem się zaraz przed uderzeniem o beton, a mimo to poczułem zapach krwi.

W głowie wciąż kołatały mi się słowa wypowiedziane przez niego „Boje się, John". Wiedziałem, że sny są wizualizacją tego co siedzi nam w głowie, „boje się" nie było tylko odniesieniem do tego, że zastanawiałem się co on czuł zaraz przed upadkiem lecz także do tego co sam czułem głęboko w podświadomości. Bałem się, praktycznie wszystkiego, bałem się angażować, bałem się żyć, bałem się ludzi, bałem się wierzyć, bałem się mieć nadzieję. Wszystko to wiązało się z tamtym zdarzeniem, strach przed angażowaniem się oznaczał strach przez ponowną stratą, strach przed życiem wiązał się z tym, że nie wiedziałem jak sobie poradzić bez niego. Strach przed ludźmi oznaczał wściekłość na tych którzy go skrzywdzili, na tych którzy go oskarżyli, na tych głupich, zwykłych ludzi. Strach przed wiarą ukazywał, że wolę już nie wierzyć nikomu i zawsze mieć podejrzenia, bo gdybym np. nie uwierzył mu wtedy, że nie obchodzi go Pani Hudson, to nie zostawiłbym go. Strach przed nadzieją brał się stąd, że nie chciałem, żeby znowu okazało się, że się na kimś zawiodę, jeżeli robiłem coś sam to wiedziałem, nie musiałem mieć nadziei. Miałem nadzieję, że Mycroft pomoże nam pokonać Moriartyego, a on zawiódł. Gdybym sam się tym zajął to przynajmniej znałbym wynik od razu.

Wiem, że gdyby to naprawdę był on, a nie tylko odzwierciedlenie mojego umysłu, to nie przyznałby się, że się boi. Nie zrobił tego wtedy, to byłoby zbyt…. Po prostu zbyt, ale i tak słyszałem to w jego głosie, bał się. Tak naprawdę nie zrozumiałem tego w pełni, aż do teraz, myślałem, że to był ten rodzaj strachu, który masz przed śmiercią bo nie jesteś pewien co cię czeka, ale to brzmiało inaczej, wyglądało inaczej. To było przerażenie, wręcz obezwładniający strach przed tym co musi zrobić, ale dlaczego miałby być do tego zmuszony?

Odepchnąłem tą myśl do mojego pałacu myśli, woń krwi wdarła się ze snu pod moją skórę, tkwi w moich nozdrzach, zaczyna mi się od niej robić niedobrze. Byłem cały spocony, piżama przykleiła mi się do skóry, moje włosy były mokre. Powoli uspokoiłem przyspieszony oddech, na chwilę zakryłem oczy dłonią i starałem sobie wmówić, że już jest ok, że dam sobie radę, jeszcze tylko jeden raz, jeden tylko jeden koszmar, jedna nieprzespana noc, jeden przeżyty dzień. Muszę jakoś przetrwać, wytrzymać to. Wstałem powoli i skierowałem się do łazienki, wszedłem pod prysznic w piżamie i odkręciłem wodę, najpierw zimną, żeby zmyć z siebie pot i brud, przy okazji zdjąłem z siebie ubrania i rzuciłem je na podłogę. Po chwili zakręciłem korek i odkręciłem ciepłą wodę, prawie od razu zaczęła parzyć mi skórę, ale to dobrze, muszę pozbyć się tego ohydnego zapachu, muszę wydrapać go z ciała, pozbyć się, pozbyć się, pozbyć się… Zanim się obejrzałem całe moje ciało było czerwone i poranione, nieświadomie po rozdrapywałem sobie paznokciami wierzchnią warstwę skóry. Zakręciłem wodę i wyszedłem z pod prysznica, wytarłem się ręcznikiem, na którym pozostały smugi czerwonej cieczy, i rzuciłem go w to samo miejsce co wcześniej piżamę. Podłoga, już w tym momencie cała mokra, zaczęła się zabarwiać na różowo, ubrałem jego szlafrok i wyszedłem.

Nie chciałem wracać do pokoju, musiałem odpocząć od wspomnień, gdybym tam teraz wrócił to pewnie znowu skuliłbym się pod kołdrą i nie wychodził z łóżka, tak jak tuż po tamtym zdarzeniu. Poszedłem do kuchni, ale po drodze usłyszałem jakiś dźwięk, moje mięśnie stężały, odruchowo przeszedłem w tryb bojowy, wyczulone zmysły i przypływ adrenaliny na pewno nie dadzą miłych efektów po wyłączeniu się tej „funkcji". Powoli podszedłem do pomieszczenia i wyjrzałem z za rogu, odetchnąłem z ulgą. Okazało się, że to mała wyciąga kubki z szafki, dwa kubki, zapewne usłyszała, że się kąpie. Najpewniej ona też miała problemy z zaśnięciem albo koszmary. Już teraz zacząłem odczuwać reakcje mojego organizmu na nagły przypływ adrenaliny, osłabienie mięśni i lekkie zawroty głowy. Poruszyłem się w jej kierunku jednak, gdy mnie usłyszała, co było wręcz niemożliwe, bo poruszam się niezwykle cicho, odwróciła się zbyt szybko w moim kierunku i przez przypadek upuściła jedno z naczyń. Rozbiło się o podłogę z głośnym brzdękiem, a kawałki porcelany rozsypały się po całej podłodze, przez chwilę się nie poruszałem, zupełnie jakby to nie zrobiło na mnie żadnego wrażenia, potem się zaczęło.

Najpierw nie mogłem przełknąć śliny, w gardle urosła mi gula wielkości piłeczki pingpongowej i nie mogłem się jej w żaden sposób pozbyć. Już po chwili, nie mogłem oddychać, to był atak astmy spowodowany zdenerwowaniem, złapałem się jedną dłonią za gardło, a drugą asekurowałem się podczas upadku. Wylądowałem na kolanach i z całych sił starałem się wydrapać sobie dziurę w gardle, teraz już obydwiema dłońmi. On też tak spadł, on też zderzył się z ziemią, a jego osobowość rozbiła się tak samo, na drobne kawałeczki mimo, iż ciało nadal wyglądało tak jak jeszcze kilka minut wcześniej, gdy jego mózg jeszcze pracował, a jego serce jeszcze pompowało krew.

Poczułem dotyk, to ona próbowała mnie uspokoić, położyła swoje dłonie po obu stronach mojej twarzy i patrzyła mi w oczy, to jedna z technik uspokajających, skupić na sobie uwagę chorego, tak aby nie myślał o ataku. Nie była przestraszona, raczej zdenerwowana, ale wiedziała co ma robić, więc albo znała kogoś kto był w podobnej sytuacji i to dość często, albo sama przez to przechodziła. Zacząłem się powoli uspokajać, znów mogłem nabrać powietrza do płuc, a chwilę potem gula zniknęła, mimo to nadal nie mogłem podnieść się z ziemi, byłem zbyt osłabiony.

Oto co pozostało mi po wielkim detektywie konsultacyjnym, ataki paniki, koszmary i dezintegracja osobowości. Niemożność pozbierania porozrzucanych wszędzie dookoła kawałków siebie, a co dopiero posklejania ich razem, tak właściwie to i tak byłoby to niemożliwe, gdyż dużą część tych odłamków on zabrał ze sobą do grobu. Sher zdjęła ręce z mojej twarzy i pogłaskała mnie po głowie, jakbym był wystraszonym dzieckiem, jakbym potrzebował pocieszenia, a następnie pozbierała z podłogi resztki zniszczonego kubka i wzięła z szafki nowy. Nastawiła wodę na herbatę i podeszła do mnie, pomogła mi podnieść się z klęczek i pokierowała nas do salonu, była stanowczo za silna jak na swój wiek, wyglądała jakby przymierała z głodu, a mimo to była wstanie mnie podeprzeć.

Usiadłem na kanapie, a ona obok mnie, popatrzyłem na nią dokładnie, wcześniej nie miałem okazji przyjrzeć się jej i wydedukować coś więcej niż to, co zauważyłem na ulicy. Jej dłonie byłe pełne najróżniejszego typu blizn,które wyglądały na takie, jakie zdobywa się w walce, ale gdzie miałoby, aż taką ilość razy walczyć dziecko? Jej policzek też przecinała blizna, ciągnęła się od łuku brwiowego, aż do brody, była dość niewidoczna i tylko po dokładnym przyjrzeniu się można było ją zauważyć. Na jej rękach było widać małe kropki po ukłuciach, narkomania była dość popularna u bezdomnych, ale znowu, w tym wieku? Jakim cudem ona zdążyła sobie zrobić tyle rzeczy w tak krótkim czasie?

Nagle zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że ona też na mnie patrzy, nie mogłem oderwać się od jej oczu, tak podobnych do tych jego, ciekawe czy są jakoś spokrewnieni czy może to czysty przypadek. W tym momencie moje rozmyślania przerwał gwizdek czajnika, Sher wstała pośpiesznie i poszła w stronę kuchni, przełknąłem ślinę i udało mi się wykrztusić jej imię, mój głos był dziwnie ochrypły, mimo, że nie krzyczałem.

- Sherlock…

Popatrzyła na mnie z jedną brwią uniesioną w niemym pytaniu, Jezu, nawet mimikę mieli podobną.

- Z mlekiem, bez cukru.

Przytaknęła i weszła do kuchni, mimo tego jak się zmieniłem, nadal pijam taką samą herbatę, cukier za bardzo kojarzy mi się z Baskerville. Najzabawniejsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że byłem zszokowany tym, że on mógł mi zrobić coś takiego, a teraz bez zawahania zrobiłbym to samo co on, każdej osobie która akurat byłaby pod ręką. Mała przyniosła kubki i wręczyła mi jeden z nich, znowu usiadła obok mnie i powoli dmuchała na gorący płyn, zacząłem się zastanawiać co spowodowało, że wylądowała w takiej sytuacji.

Oczywiście mogłem wywnioskować, że znęcano się nad nią, że miała w rodzinie kogoś z atakami astmy, najprawdopodobniej młodsze rodzeństwo sądząc z jej opiekuńczej reakcji. No i potrafiła doskonale ukrywać uczucia, przecież nękały ją koszmary, więc musiała cierpieć i to z wielu powodów, a mimo to, gdy ktoś był obok, wydawała się nie mieć żadnych problemów, a może nawet być szczęśliwą. Czyli życie naznaczone odpowiedzialnością, bo nie mogła się przy kimś rozkleić, musiała ciągle pokazywać, że daje sobie radę, zapewne była „głową rodziny", przynajmniej dla tego młodszego rodzeństwa.

- Ile masz lat?

Spojrzała na mnie lekko zaskoczona, ale przytaknęła i spojrzała w jakiś punkt na ścianie.

- Jedenaście, ale wyglądam na mniej, to pewnie przez wzrost.

Fakt, wyglądała na jakieś 7-9, a nie jedenaście, jednak z drugiej strony, on też nie wyglądał na swój wiek.

- Chorujesz na coś czego mógłbym nie zauważyć od razu? Jakieś choroby przewlekłe?  
>- Chyba nie, ale… Ktoś w rodzinie miał stwierdzoną dwubiegunówkę, więc może kiedyś też będę to miała no i ktoś inny miał astmę, więc to też, ale raczej już bym miała objawy, chyba….<p>

Zmarszczyła brwi w zamyśleniu, moja koszulka, którą założyła na noc zsuwa się jej lekko z lewego ramienia, ale ona chyba się tym nie przejmuję, zamiast swoich spodni ma na sobie moje szory, których używałem kiedyś na treningach, są za duże, więc musiałem je przewiązać paskiem. Chcę ją zapytać o to dlaczego znalazła się na ulicy, w środku zimy, ale wiem, że i tak nie odpowie, więc to nie ma sensu. Wzdycham i opierając się wygodniej o oparcie kanapy, upijam łyk herbaty, jest dobra, siedzimy tak, aż do rana, nie odzywając się do siebie, jedynie czekając na jakiś znak. Gdy słońce wschodzi już na dobre, młoda odwraca się w moją stronę i ostrożnie mi się przyglądając pyta.

- Czemu płakałeś John?

To pytanie jest tak niespodziewane, że przez chwilę jedynie patrzę na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami, po chwili otrząsam się i odpowiadam.

- Nie płakałem.  
>- Nie potrzeba łez żeby to był płacz, wiem coś o tym.<p>

Przez dłuższą chwilę waham się, ale w końcu, patrząc na te jego cholerne skrzypce, odpowiadam szeptem zupełnie wypranym z uczuć.

- Mój najlepszy przyjaciel zmarł pół roku temu.

Przytakuję i już nic nie mówi, wiedząc, że to koniec tematu, jeszcze przez chwilę siedzimy razem, po czym ona wstaje, mówi mi dobranoc i nie czekając na odpowiedź idzie na górę, do mojego starego pokoju. Po chwili wstaję powoli i podnoszę instrument, przykładam go do ramienia i zaczynam grać powolną i smutną melodię, pełną goryczy i żalu. Nauczenie się gry na skrzypcach jest prostsze niż się wydaje, zacząłem w tym samym momencie w którym zacząłem uczyć się dedukcji, to czysta logika. Postanawiam, że nauczę ją na nich grać, muszę to zrobić, jest do niego zbyt podobna, żeby nie umieć tego co on. Gdy kilka godzin później dzwoni moja komórka, odbieram, okazuje się, że Lestrad ma dla mnie nową sprawę, idę do jej pokoju i każe się ubrać. Tego też ją nauczę.


	3. Sherly

POV John

Tuż przed wyjściem przyglądam się jej krytycznie, nadal ma na sobie to samo co podczas snu, tyle, że podkoszulka jest wciśnięta na siłę w spodnie i mimo to i tak wychodzi spod nich, w dodatku nadal spada jej z jednego ramienia, na to ma narzuconą moją kurtkę, która sięga jej do kolan. Buty są jej, nie było innego wyjścia i mimo, że wyglądają jakby miały się za chwilę rozpaść to jakimś cudem wytrzymują. Reszta jej ubrań suszy się, musiałem je najpierw wyprać, żeby potem sprawdzić które z nich nadają się jeszcze do noszenia, jej bielizna na szczęście już wyschła, bo inaczej miałbym niemały kłopot.

- Jak skończymy to pójdziemy kupić ci jakieś ubrania.

Przytakuje na znak, że się zgadza. Mało mówi jak na dziecko, ale to zachowanie typowe dla osób, które ciągle muszą się ukrywać, więc nic w tym dziwnego. Wciąż pamiętam o tym, że mamy większy problem, niż jej małomówność, mała brała narkotyki i niedługo złapie ją „głód". Nie wydaje mi się, żeby brała je długo, ale mimo to detoks będzie ogromnym szokiem dla organizmu, Sherly wygląda na silną, ale, co prawda bardzo rzadko, ale wciąż, niektórzy umierają od tego wstrząsu. Na szczęście wszystkie potrzebne leki mam w apteczce, powinno to złagodzić jakoś proces odstawiania. Zamykam na chwilę oczy, wchodzę do mojego pałacu i odstawiam tą myśl do poczekalni, dopiero gdy przyjdzie czas znowu się zastanowię jak przetrwać najbliższe kilka dni z małą narkomanką na głodzie.

Ubieram jego płaszcz, tak jak zawsze gdy wychodzę na sprawę, to wręcz rytuał, teoretycznie to zbyt sentymentalne, ale nie potrafię się pozbyć potrzeby, aby mieć coś co należy do niego, gdy robię to co on robił kiedyś. Dzięki temu czuję jakby był tam ze mną, wręcz widzę jego postać stojącą obok mnie, zawsze mam halucynacje gdy rozwiązuję zagadkę, a tak właściwie to zaraz po jej rozwiązaniu. W trakcie śledztwa czuję go przy sobie, ale to tylko uczucie, nie żadne fizyczne doznanie, nie mogę go zauważyć zmysłami, to tylko uczucia, ale gdy zaraz potem idę na jego grób, wtedy widzę go, rozmawiam z nim, nie mogę go dotykać, bo wtedy od razu znika, ale inne fizyczne doznania są jak najbardziej dozwolone. Mogę go słyszeć, widzieć, czuć jego zapach, ten sam, który czułem podczas tego długiego pobytu w jego pokoju, gdy jedyną rzeczą, którą robiłem było przechodzenie z trybu spania w tryb płaczu i odwrotnie.

Reszta jego ubrań leży schowana głęboko w jego szafie, tej której nigdy nie otwieram, starałem się nosić jego szal, ale czułem się tak jakby próbował mnie udusić, więc zrezygnowałem, pozostałe rzeczy natomiast były stanowczo za duże. Tylko płaszcz mimo rozmiaru, nadal pasuje na mnie, przynajmniej na tyle, żebym mógł go używać. Ubrania, która miał w tamtym dniu, zostały skonfiskowane jako dowody w sprawie, a mimo to dostałem je pocztą kilka dni po pogrzebie, zostały wyczyszczone z krwi i zapakowane schludnie do pudła. Bez adresu zwrotnego. To Mycroft je przysłał, tylko on miał taką możliwość, dzięki swojej władzy. Oczywiście nie wypowiedział się nigdy na ten temat, ale to było, aż nazbyt oczywiste.

Zapinam jej kurtkę i otwieram przed nią drzwi, gdy wychodzi zamykam je i schodzimy na dół, na szczęście pani Hudson ostatnio dłużej śpi, więc nie muszę się martwić tłumaczeniem jej sytuacji, przynajmniej do wieczoru. Zatrzymuję taksówkę, wsiadam i wciągam młodą za rękę do środka, gdy już jedziemy nadal trzymamy się za dłonie, próbowałem zabrać swoją, ale ona nie puściła, ma zadziwiającą siłę. Nie patrzymy na siebie, kątem oka mogę dostrzec, że wygląda przez okno, tak jak ja, staramy się udawać, że ta sytuacja wcale nas nie przerasta.

Jeszcze wczoraj, ten dzieciak był bezdomny, a teraz siedzi w samochodzie razem ze mną i jedziemy na sprawę. Nie, to wcale nie jest dziwne. Zaczynam się zastanawiać co z nią zrobię, przecież nie będę jej trzymał jak więźnia do końca życia, muszę albo znaleźć jej nowe miejsce, nowy dom, albo załatwić fałszywe papiery, dzięki którym będzie mogła zostać ze mną.

Jak wyglądałoby życie, gdybym ją przygarnął? Byłbym dla niej kim? Ojcem, starszym bratem, wujkiem? Czy faktycznie mógłbym to zrobić? Zaopiekować się dzieckiem, które akurat w tym momencie tak desperacko tego potrzebuję? Oczywiście, że tak, ale co by z tego wyszło? Stalibyśmy się przyjaciółmi, rodziną, wrogami, którzy mieszkają ze sobą tylko dla tego, że nie maja nikogo innego?

Taksówka się zatrzymuję, płacę i wychodzę zaraz za małą, wciąż nie puszcza mojej ręki. W trakcie naszej jazdy zaczęło padać, więc odruchowo nakładam jej kaptur na głowę, co chwila musi go sobie poprawiać wolną ręką, bo spada jej na oczy. Podnoszę wzrok na Barts i nic nie czuję, czasem mogę ujrzeć jakąś zjawę stojącą na krawędzi dachu albo spadającą jak liść, tylko wtedy mam gulę w gardle i staram się o tym nie myśleć, lecz to nie ten dzień. Dzisiaj nie mam halucynacji, więc bez problemu wchodzę razem z młodą do budynku i szybko wspinamy się po schodach, aby w końcu dotrzeć do prosektorium.

Na początku nie potrafiłem nawet wyjść z mieszkania, bo wszystkie ulice kojarzyły mi się z nim, z naszymi sprawami, z jego śmiechem i ciężkim oddechem, gdy w końcu doganialiśmy to co nam uciekało. Potem było lepiej ale nadal nie potrafiłem nawet zbliżyć się do dzielnicy w której mieścił się ten szpital, dopiero gdy Lestrad zadzwonił do mnie w związku ze sprawą, ten pierwszy raz do mnie, a nie do niego, dopiero wtedy zmusiłem się żeby tam pójść. Gdy już byłem przed budynkiem poczułem… pustkę. W moim sercu nie pozostało już nic co pozwoliłoby mi albo zmusiło by mnie do płaczu, smutku, złości, czegokolwiek. Pozostała tylko ziejąca czarna dziura po wyrwanym w większej części sercu. Może powinienem powiedzieć spalonym? W końcu to właśnie Jim obiecywał mu, że wypali z niego serce i może skoro to ja byłem sercem w tym związku, to musiał spalić mnie?

Raz wszedłem na dach, tam też miałem halucynacje takie jak na jego grobie tyle, że tu wolałem ich już więcej nie mieć. Na ubitej ziemi, przy zimnym kamieniu z wyrytym jego imieniem trudno byłoby mi sobie coś zrobić, a gdy zobaczyłem go na dachu szpitala jedyną rzeczą na jaką miałem ochotę, było spaść razem z nim. Szybko uciekłem od jego spojrzenia błagającego żebym to zrobił, żeby nie musiał robić tego sam, i już nigdy tam nie wróciłem.

To tutaj zawsze przywożą zwłoki ze spraw Lestrada w razie, gdyby potrzebował on mojej pomocy, Molly jest jedyną osobą, która bez problemu pozwala mi badać je i nie wpisuje tego w rejestr. Prawie nigdy nie przyjeżdżam na miejsca przestępstw, gdyż ktoś „ważny" mógłby się o tym dowiedzieć i znowu wybuchłby skandal pokroju tego o nim. Oczywiście wielu policjantów wie o tym, że pomagam i nie donosi, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Lestrad bierze tylko takie osoby, które można zaszantażować tym, że jeżeli pisną choćby słówko na temat mojej pomocy to mogę skończyć tak jak on. Najeżdża im na sumienie, dlatego między innymi Donavan i Anderson też nie puszczają pary z ust, wciąż nie pozbyli się poczucia winy po tym jak doprowadzili jego do „upadku". Tylko w wypadku porwań albo spraw w których zdjęcia nic nie ukazują, a zwłok brak, przyjeżdżam na miejsca zbrodni, wtedy gdy są tam już tylko wtajemniczeni, którzy wiedzą jak się zachować, wiedzą, że mają udawać, że mnie tu nigdy nie było.

Gdy wchodzimy do pomieszczenia, młoda puszcza moją dłoń, chowa się za mną i po chwili czuję, że ciągnie za materiał płaszcza, złapała się mnie jakby potrzebowała oparcia. Czyżby to już? Pierwsze objawy odstawienia, a może po prostu po wszystkich „przygodach" boi się ludzi, nawet jeżeli nie przyzna się do tego i dlatego woli ukryć się za mną? Lestrad opiera się o ścianę, a gdy wchodzę w krąg światła, zauważa mnie i szybko podchodzi, wita się ze mną skinieniem głowy i nie zauważa małej. Nie odzywamy się do siebie, po chwili przychodzi Molly i też wita się ze mną, zauważyłem, że po jego śmierci zaczęła się jeszcze bardziej zapadać w sobie, jakby trzymała na barkach wielkie brzemię powodujące jednocześnie poczucie odpowiedzialności i poczucie winy.

Od początku była jedną z kilku osób, które mimo mojej transformacji nie zostawiły mnie i jestem jej za to wdzięczny. Za to, że to ona na pogrzebie podtrzymywała mnie, gdy myślałam, że moje nogi nie wytrzymają ciężaru, za to, że potem przychodziła i zostawała praktycznie na całe dnie, tylko po to, żeby upewnić się, że nie zagłodzę się na śmierć. Gdy on upadł, została ze mnie skorupa, a ta grupa ludzi, dla których byłem ważny starała się nie stracić kolejnego przyjaciela, nie chcieli, żebym ja też ich opuścił, a na to się zanosiło po moim stanie.

Sam nie pamiętam zbyt dużo, mój umysł wykasował odruchowo większość moich wspomnień od upadku, aż do początków fazy depresji, ale wiem, że w tamtym czasie miałem ludzi, którzy pomagali mi przetrwać. Oprócz Molly, która zachowywała się jak siostra była też pani Hudson, która była dla mnie prawie-matką i która nawet teraz sprawdzała jak sobie radze, codziennie do mnie zaglądała i starała się wciskać we mnie jakieś jedzenie. Był też Greg, który obwiniał się za to, że nie umiał wtedy mu pomóc i który teraz był dla mnie mimo wszystko jak brat. Ściągał mnie nawet na proste sprawy, które sam mógł rozwiązać, tylko dlatego, że nie umiał się inaczej mną opiekować, niż podczas naszych sprzeczek w czasie śledztw i robienia wszystkiego żebym tylko miał zajęcie.

W pewnym sensie Mycroft też starał się mną zajmować, na siłę i przy moim największym oporze, ale jednak, zupełnie jak kolejny starszy brat, który nie wie jak sobie poradzić z emocjami i okazuje je na najdziwniejsze sposoby. Oprócz nich była też moja rodzona siostra Harry, która odwiedzała mnie co jakiś czas, nie piła już ok rok i próbowała znowu wejść w rolę starszej siostry, którą była w czasie naszego dzieciństwa. Mogłem powiedzieć, że mam rodzinę, ale ten piękny obrazek niszczył jeden fakt, jedna postać wyrwana z tego zdjęcia.

On. To będzie rodziną, te osoby znowu staną się zaufane dopiero wtedy, gdy on powróci, a nie zapowiada się na to. Może za kilka lat wszystko się zmieni i znowu będę mógł powiedzieć, że nie jestem sam, może znowu będę się uśmiechał i świętował urodziny i święta razem z nimi, teraz jednak to wszystko wydaje się być tylko jednym wielkim zakłamaniem, udawaniem, że wszystko jest dobrze. Teraz nie mam rodziny, teraz jestem pozostawiony sam sobie, muszę sobie radzić na własną rękę. Jestem sam.

W tym momencie z zamyślenia wyrywa mnie czyjaś dłoń ma moim nadgarstku, odwracam się i widzę, że młoda patrzy na mnie uważnie i wciąż zaciska palce na mojej ręce. Jakimś cudem tylko ona potrafi zauważyć moje uczucia, zredukowałem je tak mocno, że nikt nie umie ich zobaczyć, nikt oprócz niej. On miał zdolność dedukcji, ale to ja byłem tym, który potrafił przejrzeć go na wylot, zobaczyć co czaiło się w jego sercu, a przynajmniej w tej części mojego, która należała do niego, w końcu było wspólne. W momencie gdy zniknął, musiałem przejąć tę część naszego wspólnego umysłu, który mi zostawił, teraz to ja umiałem dedukować lecz w tym samym momencie musiałem oddać część swojego serca, tą którą on posiadał. Przez to straciłem zdolność do przenikania uczuć innych, nie wiedziałem już co czują albo, może po prostu nie chciałem już tego wiedzieć.

Teraz znikąd, pojawiła się ona, kropka w kropkę jak on, zupełnie inna niż ten którego znałem, ale taka sama jak on o którym słyszałem od Mycrofta. Podobno w dzieciństwie był bardziej empatyczny i uczuciowy niż reszta ludzi, ale zatracił to z powodu zbyt wielkiego bólu jaki powodowała ta zdolność. Mimo wszystko kiedyś był taki, ona taka była, a ja nagle zapragnąłem zagwarantować jej zachowanie tej zdolności, żeby ona nie musiała jej wymazywać tak jak on. W tym momencie to ona przejęła moją rolę, tak jak ja przejąłem jego rolę, może w końcu znalazłem to czego brakowało mi przez te pół roku, chociaż namiastkę tej brakującej części, tego kawałka który zagubił się po drodze mojej transformacji w niego.

Już wiedziałem co zrobię, nie mogę odrzucić jedynej istoty, która wydaje się wyciągać mnie z tego stanu w który wpadłem zaraz po straceniu go. Równoważna wymiana, ona będzie miała dom, a ja będę miał kotwicę trzymającą mnie w rzeczywistości. Najzabawniejsze jest to, że wiem, że się oszukuję, że tak naprawdę nie chodzi o logiczny „interes", ale o to że po prostu już jestem do niej przywiązany, bo gdy kogoś tracisz i jesteś tak kompletnie zatopiony w samotności, to lgniesz do pierwszej osoby, która wykazuje jakieś zainteresowanie tobą, a ona jako jedyna widziała jaki jestem naprawdę mimo, że dopiero co mnie poznała. Tylko ona umiała mnie „zobaczyć", nie patrzeć tak jak inni, ale faktycznie widzieć.

Wciąż patrzyłem w jej oczy i zatopiony w myślach nie umiałem się od nich oderwać, nagle na granicy świadomości zacząłem słyszeć, że ktoś mówi do mnie po imieniu. Zamknąłem na chwilę oczy i zostawiłem te myśli w odpowiednim pokoju pałacu, a sam przeszedłem do tego od wyłączania uczuć, po chwili wyrwałem się stamtąd, otwarłem oczy i odwróciłem się w stronę Lestrada. Chyba starał się od kilku minut zwrócić moją uwagę, no cóż…. Takie życie.

- Słuchasz mnie w końcu John?  
>- Tak, mogę już obejrzeć ciało?<br>- Właśnie o tym mówiłem…  
>- Więc na co czekamy?<p>

DI odetchnął ciężko i zakrył oczy dłonią, jakby nie wierząc, że utknął tu zdany na łaskę nierozgarniętego pięciolatka, też mi odkrycie. Lestrad spojrzał dosadnie na małą, pewnie gdy byłem zajęty myśleniem, on zauważył, że jest tu dziecko, pewnie zaraz zacznie tyradę na temat mojej nieodpowiedzialności.

- John… Co robi tu dzieciak? Po pierwsze co to w ogóle za dzieciak, po drugie dlaczego jest akurat tu, a nie w domu albo-  
>- Ponieważ mieszka u mnie, a chyba bardziej nieodpowiedzialnym byłoby zostawić ją samą, niż wziąć ją ze sobą.<p>

Lestrad popatrzył na mnie zmieszany, ciągle jeździł wzrokiem od niej do mnie i chyba nie mógł się zdecydować czy zapytać się o co chodzi, czy po prostu pozostawić temat nietknięty. Wybrał to pierwsze.

- Jak to mieszka u ciebie? Z tego co pamiętam to nie masz żadnego krewnego w tym wieku.  
>- Dobrze pamiętasz, ale… No cóż, zaszły pewne niezwykłe okoliczności i postanowiłem ją przygarnąć.<p>

Mała patrzy na mnie z zapytaniem w oczach „Na stałe, czy na chwilę?". Odpowiadam jej ledwo dostrzegalnym uśmiechem i pewnym wzrokiem „Na stałe". Też lekko się uśmiecha i zsuwa dłoń z mojego nadgarstka, w zamian zaciskając ją na mojej własnej, tym razem nie próbuje jej przerwać, odwzajemniam jej uścisk i znowu zwracam uwagę na niedowierzającego Lestrada i nieśmiele-niepewną Molly, stojącą trochę dalej.

- Jak to przygarnąć? Ona nie jest psem John, nie możesz tak po prostu-  
>- Bo co?<p>

Patrzę twardym wzrokiem, tym samym, którego używał on, za każdym razem gdy chciał kogoś przekonać, że nie zawaha się przez niczym, zrobi wszystko, żeby dostać to co chce. Wzrok upadłego anioła, mojego anioła. Dość dziwne, to anioł powinien pilnować swojego podopiecznego, a to ja zawsze go ratowałem, ale może po prostu o czymś nie wiem. Lestrad lekko się cofa, ledwo dostrzegalnie, ale jednak, Molly zamiast tego rozpoznaje w tym wzroku jego i odważa się podejść do młodej, kuca i zdejmuje jej kaptur, który chronił ją dotąd przed ich wzrokiem. Przez chwilę DI wygląda jakby miał dostać zawału, młoda patolog natomiast dostaje ataku histerycznego śmiechu, bardzo lekkiego, więc najzwyczajniej w świecie zakrywa usta jedną dłonią, drugą podpiera się podłogi.

W tym momencie opiekuńcze „funkcje" młodej włączają się i przykłada swoją wolną dłoń delikatnie do dłoni Molly, powoli odciągając ją od jej ust. Patrzy jej prosto w oczy i zaciska swoje palce na jej palcach, uspokajając ją tym gestem, Molly po chwili jest w stanie uśmiechnąć się do niej i pogłaskać ją po jej atramentowo czarnych włosach. W tym czasie Lestrad podchodzi bliżej i pyta się tak cicho, że ledwo co go słyszę.

- Kim ona jest…?  
>- Ma na imię Sherlock…<p>

Oboje znowu patrzą na mnie z niedowierzaniem, zaczyna mnie to irytować, rozumiem, że to może być szok, ale bez przesady! Chce w końcu zacząć rozwiązywać zagadkę! Zaciskam mocniej zęby i mam ochotę komuś przywalić, jednak ona to wyczuwa (znowu) i trochę mocniej zaciska swoją dłoń wokół mojej, powoli uspokajam się i patrzę na DI pytającym wzrokiem.

- Możemy w końcu przejść do sprawy?

Molly pierwsza otrząsa się z szoku i powoli wstaje, każe nam iść za sobą i prowadzi do odpowiedniego stołu. Lestrad po chwili zastanowienia siada na pierwszym lepszym krześle. Podchodzę do ofiary i od razu zdaje sobie sprawę, że jeżeli chcę tą młodą czegoś nauczyć to potrzebuję stołka, bo jest za niska, nawet na to, żeby zobaczyć co leży na stole. Puszczam na chwilę jej dłoń i przynoszę mebel, chwytam ją pod pachy i podnoszę żeby stanęła na nim. Zaraz po zrozumieniu co widzi, jej źrenice rozszerzają się z przerażenia, oddech przyśpiesza, nie wie gdzie ma patrzeć, kładę jej dłoń na głowie, powtarzając gest Molly, i lekko mierzwię jej włosy żeby się uspokoiła, co dziwne mnie też to uspokaja.

- Co widzisz.  
>- Martwego człowieka.<br>- Tak, ale dokładniej, ile ma lat, czy ma dzieci, cokolwiek co możesz zauważyć.

Skupia wzrok na ciele i przygląda się dokładnie, w kącie DI kipi złością, bo nie podoba mu się pokazywanie czegoś takiego dzieciom, mimo to nie odważy się mi sprzeciwić, nie chce stracić też mnie, a ja bezkarnie to wykorzystuję. Molly przygląda się z fascynacją, pewnie zastanawia się czy on też się tak tego nauczył, ale ona nie słyszała historii o jego dzieciństwie, więc nie wie o tym, że jego nauka wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Po chwili mała odpowiada, jej głos lekko drży.

- Mężczyzna, ponad czterdzieści lat, bez żony bo nie ma obrączki, ma dziurę w brzuchu więc został postrzelony… Nie wiem…  
>- Nieźle jak najpierwszy raz, ale zapomniałaś o tym, że jest ubrany w elegancki i bardzo drogi garnitur, więc zajmuje ważne stanowisko, nieznana twarz, więc nie polityk, ani nikt z telewizji, raczej prawnik albo właściciel dużej firmy. Jego ubrania są całkowicie suche, mimo, iż ostatnio ciągle pada, więc wszędzie porusza się jakimś pojazdem, nie musi chodzić na przystanki. Jego buty są bardzo czyste, bez żadnego błota itp., więc nie wyjeżdżał poza miasto, ani nawet na obrzeża, mieszka więc gdzieś w centrum. Lestrad… Niby co takiego niezwykłego jest w tej sprawie?<br>- Znaleźliśmy go we własnym domu, zamkniętego na klucz w sypialni. Nikt nie słyszał wystrzału, a ostatnią osobą, która go widziała żywego jest jego siostra, odwiedziła go tuż przed morderstwem i nagrała się na kamerach. Zanim zapytasz, nie to nie ona, gdy dowiedziała się o wszystkim dostała ataku histerii, była tak roztrzęsiona, że musieliśmy wezwać pogotowie i dali jej środki uspokajające. Nikt poza nią nie został zarejestrowany przez kamery.  
>- Czy jest posiniaczona, ma kogoś?<br>- Nie widać obrażeń, ale faktycznie miała problemy z poruszaniem się, jakby coś jej się stało, ma dziewczynę, która była z nią przez cały czas, a gdy siostra wyszła spotkać się z ofiarą, została w domu, sąsiedzi potwierdzają, że wiedzieli, że ktoś jest w budynku, klucze do miały tylko ona i siostra zmarłego, ma więc alibi.  
>- To zbyt łatwe… Pistoletu nie było słychać, bo użyła tłumika, siostra była zastraszana przez brata, ale bała się to zgłosić, więc w końcu jej dziewczyna nie wytrzymała i postanowiła sama sobie poradzić z problematycznym mężczyzną, przebrała się za siostrę zmarłego, wcześniej ukradła i dorobiła sobie jego klucze, poszła spotkać się z nim, zabiła go, zostawiła wszystkie jego klucze przy nim, użyła swojego kompletu do zamknięcia go, posiedziała trochę, żeby poudawać, że nadal rozmawiają i wróciła do swojego domu. Zapewne zniszczyła albo jeżeli nie zdążyła to schowała dowody, gdy przybyła policja siostra zrozumiała co zrobiła jej ukochana i przestraszyła się, chciała ochronić ją, więc nic nie powiedziała. Doprawdy Lestrad, znajdź coś ciekawszego i dopiero wtedy do mnie przychodź, tak poza tym to na twoim miejscu postarałbym się, żeby zarówno jego siostrze jak i jej dziewczynie nie groziła żadna kara, przecież chcemy pomagać ofiarom, a to one są nimi, nie ten nieboszczyk.<br>- Mam sfabrykować dowody?

Mina DI mówi, że nie może uwierzyć w to co sugeruję, ale ze wszystkich spraw, które rozwiązywałem, tylko ta jedna faktycznie zasługuję na to, żeby złamać prawo. W końcu mamy chronić niewinnych, czyż nie?

- Może tak, a może wymyśl coś innego. To twoja sprawa, ale jeżeli dowiem się, że przez ciebie skażą którąś z nich to pamiętaj, że nadal bez problemu mogę skontaktować się z Mycroftem i zniszczyć cię, zresztą nawet bez niego mogę to zrobić, rozumiemy się?

Przytakuje mi i chyba stara się nie zwymiotować ze zdenerwowania, naprawdę czasem potrafię nastraszyć ludzi. Biorę młodą na ręce i mocno ją do siebie przytulając, wychodzę, dopiero gdy jesteśmy już na zewnątrz, stawiam ją na chodniku, ale wciąż nie puszczam jej ręki, łapię taksówkę i wsiadając, podaję kierowcy adres.

- Teraz Sherly, pojedziemy do mojej kryjówki, a potem poszukamy dla ciebie jakiś ubrań.  
>- Dobrze… Jaka to kryjówka?<br>- To cmentarz, tam czeka na mnie mój przyjaciel.  
>- Ten o którym mi mówiłeś?<br>- Tak.  
>- Przypominam go?<br>- Czemu miałabyś go przypominać?  
>- Bo wszyscy patrzyliście na mnie jak na ducha…<p>

Patrzę na nią lekko zdziwiony, że tak łatwo to zrozumiała, ale nagle mam problem z opanowaniem bólu narastającego mi w klace. Wchodzę do mojego pałacu, do pokoju „bez uczuć" i uspokajam się, wychodzę i znowu na nią spoglądam. Zauważyła co właśnie zrobiłem, widzę to w jej oczach, bardzo cicho odpowiadam.

- Dobra dedukcja, masz rację, wyglądasz dokładnie jak on.

Mała przytakuję i przez resztę drogi nie odzywamy się do siebie, tylko jej dłoń w jakiś niemożliwy sposób zacieśnia się jeszcze bardziej na mojej.


	4. Mary Morstan

POV John

Minęły 2 tygodnie odkąd Sherly zamieszkała ze mną, śpi w moim starym pokoju, na górze. Gdy pojechaliśmy na jego grób znowu widziałem go, powiedział mi, że skoro znalazłem powód do życia to już prawdopodobnie się nie zobaczymy. Gdyby był prawdziwy nie powiedziałby czegoś tak sentymentalnego, zresztą przyznał mi rację w tej kwestii. O dziwo mała mimo lekkiego zdenerwowania nie okazała żadnych negatywnych uczuć względem moich halucynacji.

Za kilka dni są święta, nie mam na nie ochoty, zbytnio przypominają mi ostatni raz gdy je obchodziłem. Mała powiedziała, że i tak już je obchodzimy bo dałem jej mnóstwo prezentów w postaci miejsca do mieszkania, ubrań i skrzypiec (¾ teoretycznie są za duże, ale chciałem żeby starczyły na kilka lat bo są bardzo porządne, poza tym możliwe, że je pokocha). Odpowiedziałem, że jako opiekun to mój obowiązek, więc nie powinna tego tak traktować.

Zaskakujące jest to, że Mycroft jeszcze nie próbował wypytywać mnie o nią, oczywiście nie miał już swoich kamer i podsłuchu w moim mieszkaniu, gdyż tuż po rozmowie z nim znalazłem i zniszczyłem je wszystkie, przy okazji grożąc mu, że jeżeli jeszcze raz spróbuję coś tu podłożyć to znajdę sposób żeby go wykończyć, ale i tak nie mogłem nic poradzić na kamery na ulicy, więc na pewno już o niej wie.

Od czasu, gdy przyprowadziłem małą do prosektorium, Lestrad nie dał mi żadnej sprawy, więc jestem dość wkurzony, staram się trochę opanować ze względu na młodą ale i tak jestem w jednym z moich gorszych nastrojów. Właśnie leżę na kanapie i staram się nie myśleć, co jest naprawdę niezwykle trudne. Młoda wchodzi do pokoju już ubrana w swoje nowe, czarne jeansy, luźną, niebieską koszulkę z jakimś nadrukiem i ciemno-szarą, rozpinaną bluzę, wszystko z działu dla chłopaków. Okazało się, że uwielbia wygodne ubrania, najczęściej w ciemnych kolorach, bez żadnych „upiększeń" w postaci koronek czy brokatu, przy okazji oprócz takich ubrań kupiłem jej kilka koszul i jeden garnitur na wypadek gdyby potrzebowała czegoś eleganckiego. Oczywiście też z działu męskiego.

Jest 5:43, teoretycznie powinna jeszcze spać, ale najwyraźniej znowu miała koszmar, świadczą o tym cienie pod oczami, włosy w bynajmniej nie artystycznym nieładzie oraz brak skarpetek, najwidoczniej zapomniała o nich ze zmęczenia, jest dość porządna jeżeli chodzi o takie rzeczy, zawsze stara się wyglądać dorośle i „pewnie". Patrzy na mnie spod przymrużonych powiek, ledwo trzyma się na nogach ze zmęczenia, i chyba zastanawia się czy warto ze mną rozmawiać, gdy jestem w takim nastroju.

- Chcesz herbaty?  
>- Rozchorujesz się.<br>- Co?  
>- Skarpetki, zapomniałaś o nich.<br>- Och…

Patrzy na swoje bose stopy, lekko zdziwiona i chyba zawstydzona tym, że mogła przeoczyć fakt ich braku. Szybko biegnie na górę i wraca już w pełni ubrana, wliczając w to kapcie, idzie do kuchni i powoli przygotowuję herbatę i śniadanie. Przez ostatnie dni nauczyła się, że jeżeli ona ich nie zrobi to żadne z nas nie będzie jadło, no może ewentualnie czasem zrobię coś do picia, ale wciąż… Jadłem przez ostatnie miesiące w barach, w dodatku bardzo rzadko, mi to wystarcza, ale jej najwyraźniej nie.

Po chwili na stole ląduje tacka z tostami, dżemem i dwoma kubkami herbaty, mała bierze jeden tost, smaruje go dżemem i siada na moim starym fotelu, starając się przełknąć kęs posiłku. Wiem, że ma z tym problem, bo sam też nie potrafię niczego zjeść po nocnej sesji koszmarów. Nie odzywamy się do siebie przez chwilę, gdy nagle słyszę jej głos.

- John… O czym są twoje sny?  
>- To moja prywatna sprawa.<br>- Wiem, ale… Myślałam, że skoro oboje mamy koszmary to udawanie, że wcale tak nie jest, podczas, gdy wiemy, że jest, to głupota.

Patrzę na nią i zastanawiam się od czego zacząć, przez ostatnie tygodnie uczyłem ją podstaw różnych rzeczy, gry na skrzypcach, przyrody, matematyki, literatury oraz psychologii, gdy to opanuje zamierzam ją nauczyć o wiele więcej, ale na razie tyle wystarczy.

Problem z tym, że były to jedyne rzeczy które robiliśmy, w ogóle nie rozmawialiśmy, nadal nie wiemy o sobie prawie nic. Ja trochę wiem, ale nie da się wydedukować całego życia, ona też trochę wie, jest wyczulona na uczucia innych i potrafi z tego wywnioskować pewne rzeczy(jak np. wtedy o swoim wyglądzie), ale jest to jedynie ułamek tego co mogłaby wiedzieć.

- Żeby wytłumaczyć ci co mi się śni, muszę opowiedzieć ci trochę o tym co zdarzyło się zanim się poznaliśmy. Pamiętasz o moim przyjacielu do którego jesteś podobna?  
>- Tak.<br>- No więc… On się zabił, na moich oczach, był detektywem konsultantem, a ja mu pomagałem. Wplątał się w pewną sprawę i pewien człowiek, wrobił go, wszyscy myśleli, że jest oszustem, tylko ja byłem stuprocentowo pewny, że jest prawdziwy, ale najwyraźniej to nie wystarczyło i… Nie wytrzymał tej nagonki, tego… Wszystkiego. Przynajmniej tak to wyglądało, ostatnio zacząłem zauważać pewne rzeczy w moich wspomnieniach i chyba coś go do tego zmusiło, tylko nie wiem co… Za każdym razem, gdy się kładę, śnię to wspomnienie, widzę pełno krwi, szare, martwe oczy… Słyszę gdy jego kości łamią się, przy zderzeniu z brukiem… Czasem dodatkowo śnią mi się inne rzeczy np. to o czym opowiadał mi jego brat, o jego dzieciństwie albo np. śnię rzeczy które nigdy się nie zdarzyły, które są raczej przenośnią tego co dzieje się w mojej głowie, niż czymkolwiek innym…

Zdaje sobie sprawę, że w czasie mojej przemowy, mała podeszła do mnie i usiadła na skraju kanapy, jej plecy dotykały mojego boku, patrzyła na ziemię.

- Ja mam kilka różnych koszmarów. Jeden jest o tym jak zabiłam… tego człowieka. Ciągle widzę jak kula trafia w niego, jak przestaje się ruszać… Nie chciałam zrobić mu krzywdy, to był wypadek….  
>- Wiem o tym Sher, to nie była twoja wina.<br>- Teraz to już się nie liczy i tak tego nie zmienię… Wina czy niewina… Wynik jest taki sam, martwy człowiek. Drugi sen jest o tym ostatnim roku, zazwyczaj miesza się tam kilka moich wspomnień np. gdy musiałam uciekać, żeby ludzie których okradałam mnie nie złapali albo jak walczyłam z ludźmi o wiele silniejszymi ode mnie i kończyłam z ranami i bez grosza… Zazwyczaj albo dlatego, że chcieli zabrać mi to co miałam albo dlatego, że powiedziałam coś nieodpowiedniego i z tego zaczynała się bójka… Jest jeszcze sen o moim „domu", zawsze taki sam. Muszę chronić mojego małego braciszka przed naszą pijaną matką, a ona w jakiś sposób i tak robi mu krzywdę, w rzeczywistości nigdy jej się to nie udało, zawsze brałam wszystko na siebie. Zabrali nas stamtąd gdy miałam 9, a on 3 lata, prawie natychmiast trafił do rodziny zastępczej, a ja zostałam w sierocińcu, rok później uciekłam.

Nie wiem co na to powiedzieć, jak niby mam się zachować? Przecież nie powiem, że wszystko będzie w porządku, bo nie będzie, te wspomnienia już zawsze będą ją prześladować. Powoli siadam i biorę ją na kolana, przytulam ją do siebie i zastanawiam się co dalej. Już wyszła z detoksu, ale przez pierwsze dni było naprawdę trudno, jest teraz jeszcze lżejsza i drobniejsza niż była gdy ją znalazłem. Myślę, że ledwo co z tego wyszła, jest silna, ale stanowczo za mała na takie szoki dla organizmu, gdybym nie pomagał jej w tym czasie, prawdopodobnie nie przeżyłaby, zakrztuszając się własnymi wymiocinami albo z wyczerpania organizmu. Przez cały czas odstawiania była podłączona do kroplówki, to był jedyny sposób, żeby podać jej jakieś płyny i składniki odżywcze.

- Pewnie już mnie nawet nie pamięta, chciałam go zobaczyć, ale myślałam, że tam gdzie jest na pewno ma lepiej niż mógłby mieć kiedykolwiek ze mną…

Mimo, że mówi to lekko załamującym się głosem, nadal nie płacze, nie szlocha, po prostu mocnej zaciska pięści na moim swetrze. Już wiem co mam robić i choćby było to naprawdę tak głupie jak się wydaje, to i tak zamierzam to zrobić. Mała po chwili wstaje i bez słowa idzie do swojego pokoju, pewnie jest zawstydzona swoim chwilowym załamaniem, nie lubi okazywać „słabości", a właśnie w taki sposób traktuje takie sytuacje. Wyciągam z kieszeni komórkę i wybieram numer, którego nie spodziewałem się już więcej użyć. Po chwili odbiera.

- Mycroft, musisz załatwić kilka rzeczy.  
>- Co takiego John?<br>- Po pierwsze przyjedź tu, powiem ci na miejscu.

Tyle, od razu się rozłączyłem, wiem, że przyjedzie. Po dziesięciu minutach słyszę kroki na schodach i siadam w swoim/jego fotelu. Mycroft siada na drugim i czeka, w tym momencie jest niezwykłą figurą służebności połączonej z władczością, dziwna mieszanka. Nadal czuje, że musi mi się jakoś odpłacić za to co zrobił, jakbym miał mu dzięki temu wybaczyć, zapomnieć.

- Więc, czemu mnie wezwałeś?  
>- Musisz kogoś poznać, choć jestem pewien, że już o niej wiesz… Sherlock!<p>

Mycroft patrzy na mnie zdziwiony, pewnie nie słyszał jak ją nazywam, rzadko to robię, wciąż trudno mi użyć tego imienia. Mała schodzi po chwili i patrzy się na nas skonsternowana, w końcu siada na kanapie i przygląda się Mycroftowi, pewnie stara się coś wydedukować, zacząłem ją tego uczyć.

- Sherly poznaj brata przyjaciela o którym ci opowiadałem, Mycroft ,to jest moja podopieczna i jak zapewne zauważyłeś wygląda i ma na imię tak jak twój brat.

Młoda wie o tym, że ma imię po nim już z naszej podróży na cmentarz, Mycroft natomiast, chyba nigdy nie przyglądał się jej dokładnie, musiał być ostatnio zajęty. Szybko ukrywa swój szok i znowu przybiera swoją zwyczajową maskę, wstaję i podchodzi do młodej.

- Witaj, jak mniemam to nie jest twoje pierwotne imię, czyż nie?  
>- To dość oczywiste, John o co chodzi?<br>- Nic takiego, Mycroft załatwi nam nowe papiery dla ciebie i twojego brata, nowa tożsamość, nowe życie.

Mała patrzy na mnie oczami wielkimi jak spodki, sam fakt nowych dokumentów nie zszokował jej, pewnie się tego spodziewała, ale wspomnienie jej brata spowodowało, że zaniemówiła.

- John, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to wcale nie takie łatwe, poza tym, dlaczego chcesz to zrobić?  
>- Po pierwsze, dla ciebie coś takiego to pestka, po drugie poza moimi prywatnymi powodami, ona jest jego siostrą, tak samo jak jej brat jest też jego bratem.<br>- O czym ty mówisz?  
>- Od czasu gdy on poprosił cię żebyś zostawił sprawę z jego ojcem, nic nie robiłeś w sprawie Arthura Morstan'a, czyż nie?<br>- Tak jak obiecałem Sherlockowi, owszem, ale jakim cudem niby-  
>- To jedyne logiczne wyjaśnienie, ona jest do niego zbyt podobna, wiesz o tym. Sherly, jakie jest twoje poprzednie imię?<p>

Przez chwilę młoda patrzy się na mnie, wygląda jakby miała zemdleć, jest biała jak papier. Podchodzę do niej i klękam przed nią na ziemi, sprawdzam jej tętno na nadgarstku, jest nierówne.

- Uspokój się, to nic złego, że wiem, przecież nic z tym nie zrobię, po prostu jest mi to potrzebne żeby wszystko załatwić, a potem już nigdy o tym nie wspomnę, chyba, że sama będziesz chciała.  
>- Ok… Tak… Mam.. Nazywam się Mary Alice Morstan, a mój brat to James Peter Morstan…<br>- Widzisz Mycroft, teraz to całkowicie pewne, można powiedzieć, że w pewnym sensie jest też twoją siostrą, choć nie łączą waz więzy krwi.  
>- O czym ty mówisz John… Jak to moim siostrą? Mam tylko jednego brata…<br>- Niezupełnie. Masz jednego brata James'a, a także przyrodniego brata, który nie żyje i którego imienniczką się stałaś oraz brata, który tak naprawdę jest bratem przyrodnim twojego przyrodniego brata, tak więc nie łączą was więzy krwi, ale wspólny brat. To naprawdę dziwnie brzmi…

Mycroft nie odezwał się słowem, młoda zresztą też, podejrzewam, że to jest ten moment w którym powinienem zostawić ich samych, ale mam to gdzieś. Siadam z powrotem w fotelu, po chwili wcielenie brytyjskiego rządu klęka przed młodą i dotyka palcem jej policzka, jakby chciał sprawdzić czy ma takie same kości policzkowe jakie miał on. Młoda bez zastanowienia wstaje z kanapy i rzuca mu się na szyję, nie płacze ze szczęścia, nie śmieje się, jedynie siedzi tak na kolanach Mycrofta, przyciśnięta do niego, z twarzą ukrytą między jego szyją, a swoją ręką. Mycroft na początku nie reaguje, po chwili jednak, przytula ostrożnie młodą i już od tego momentu wiem, że w pewnym sensie będzie ją traktował tak jak traktował jego.

- Jakim cudem masz takie szczęście do ratowania mojego rodzeństwa John?

Powiedział to wstając i stawiając Sher na ziemi, młoda wciąż jednak nie chciała go puścić, więc po prostu powoli, przytulając ją jedną ręką, odwrócił się do mnie i pierwszy raz od wielu miesięcy ujrzałem znowu jak na jego twarzy odmalowuje się poczucie winy. No tak, najpierw przypadkowo sprzedał brata, a teraz nawet nie wiedział o istnieniu jego pozostałego rodzeństwa. Chyba właśnie w tym momencie, zacząłem mu wybaczać, ale nie dałem tego po sobie poznać.

- To załatwisz to? James jest w rodzinie zastępczej, trzeba go jakoś stamtąd zabrać, nie wiem czy lepiej żebym oficjalnie ich adoptował czy może żeby „nagle okazało się, że mam dzieci o których dowiedziałem się przez przypadek po śmierci ich matki", co myślisz?  
>- Wyciągnę go stamtąd, adopcja byłaby trudniejsza, bo raczej nie daliby samotnemu mężczyźnie dwójki dzieci, to byłoby podejrzane. Z kolei z byciem ojcem problemem jest stworzyć nowe powiązania między tobą, jakąś kobietą oraz nimi. Najlepiej byłoby gdybym przyjął ich do rodziny jako cudem odnalezione rodzeństwo Sherlocka, a potem oddał ci wszystkie prawa wychowawcze.<br>- Może być, ale nie próbuj mi ich odebrać Mycroft, to ja ją odnalazłem, nie ty.  
>- Nawet gdybym chciał, to wiem, że z nas dwóch ty zapewnisz im lepsze wychowanie, nie wydaje mi się, żebym był w tym dobry. Mam zachować im stare imiona i nazwiska, czy może zmienić któreś z nich?<br>- Co myślisz na ten temat Sherly?

Młoda dopiero teraz zareagowała na otaczający ją świat, podniosła głowę w moją stronę i chyba zamyśliła się. Po chwili podniosła na mnie wzrok.

- Może… James'owi zostawcie je, a mi zmieńcie pierwsze na jakieś inne, Alice jest ok, Jamie mnie tak nazywał… Zmieńcie Mary na… Hmm… Może Victoria? Głupio byłoby gdybym miała na pierwsze jak mój brat, chociaż wolę, żebyś mnie nazywał tak jak dotąd John. Nazwiska zmieńcie, może na mieszane…  
>- Ok, co się stało z twoim ojcem Sherly? Nie wspomniałaś o nim.<p>

Mała przez chwilę nie odpowiadała, dopiero po jakiejś minucie w końcu wypowiedziała te słowa.

- Zginął w wypadku samochodowym, kilka miesięcy po urodzeniu się Jamie'go, mama na początku starała się jak mogła, ale w końcu zaczęła pić… Reszty możesz się domyślić.  
>- Oczywiście, załatwisz to Mycroft?<br>- Niezwłocznie…

W tej samej chwili oderwał młodą od siebie i po rzuceniu jej ostatniego spojrzenia, wyszedł. Nadal udawał, że za bardzo go to nie ruszyło, to był jego sposób na radzenie sobie z problemami, tak jak moim było zamienienie się w socjopatę. Gdyby rok temu ktoś opowiedział mi o tym, że będę w takiej sytuacji jak ta, odparłbym, że chyba naoglądał się za dużo telenoweli. Życie czasem naprawdę było tandetne jak te straszne brazylijskie seriale, czyż nie? Może jednak urządzę te cholerne święta…

Wiem, że długo nie było nowego rozdziału, ale miałam kila rzeczy na głowie. Jeżeli komuś z was się spodoba to skomentujcie, ok? Bo sama nie wiem czy naprawdę nadal kogokolwiek obchodzi to opowiadanie, a jakoś głupio jest pisać jak nikt nikt nie czyta... Dla osób które czytają też inne części serii Children, Memories pojawi się za jakiś czas w poprawionej w wersji, bo zrozumiałam, że historia którą chciałam przedstawić koliduje z faktami z serialu, mimo to ogólne założenia się nie zmienią, więc możecie je łączyć z War, jeżeli czytaliście wcześniej memorki, zresztą John dość często wspomina o dzieciństwie Sherlocka i Mycrofta.

Pozdrawiam

WD


	5. James i Mycroft

POV John

Mycroft dostarczył Jamesa osobiście do mieszkania na Baker Street dzień po świętach, procedura zajęła więcej niż się spodziewał. Mała stwierdziła, że woli poczekać ze świętami do czasu, aż znowu zobaczy swojego małego braciszka, więc prezenty jeszcze czekały na rozpakowanie pod wielką choinką, która jakimś cudem znalazła się w salonie mieszkania. Oczywiście był to pomysł Mycrofta, kto inny włamałby się do mojego mieszkanie tak sprawinie, tylko po to aby umieścić tu idiotyczne drzewko?

Zadziwiające było to jak wiele paczek dostaliśmy, nie zapraszałem nikogo, nikomu nie kupiłem prezentu, może oprócz dzieciakom, ale jako ich opiekun to mój obowiązek, jedyny z jakiego się ostatnio wywiązuję. Możliwe, że nadal siedzi we mnie żołnierz i muszę mieć coś obowiązkowego, prawdopodobnie nie wymazałem do końca swojej starej osobowości. Tak naprawdę robiłem to na wpół świadomie, chciałem się w niego zmienić, to wydawało się o tyle łatwiejsze, niż być wciąż sobą… Z drugiej strony, podejrzewam, że nie chciałem całkowicie zatracić siebie bo to też byłoby trudniejsze niż pozostanie sobą, i tylko dlatego wciąż jest we mnie coś z tamtego mnie, mnie żołnierza, mnie lekarza, mnie jego przyjaciela.

Gdy patrząc przez okno, zauważyłem samochód starszego Holmesa zszedłem na dół, aby otworzyć mu drzwi. Wszedł pośpiesznie, uciekając przed mrozem, który zaatakował nas tak naprawdę, dopiero kilka dni temu, razem z pierwszymi opadami śniegu. W tym momencie na zewnątrz było minus dwadzieścia stopni, a zaśnieżone drogi utrudniały jazdę, to chyba cud, że Mycroft się tu dostał. Ruszyłem w stronę drzwi oznaczonych 221B, a on za mną, skierowałem się w stronę kuchni, aby przygotować herbatę dla naszej czwórki, coś nietypowego jak na aktualnego mnie, ale w końcu to święta, może mogę raz być taki jak kiedyś?

Ostatniej nocy, znowu miałem ten sam typ snu co prawie zawsze, było kilka rodzajów A oznaczało te dotyczące mojej przed-wojskowej przeszłości, B wojnę, C wszystko od spotkania jego, aż do kilku godzin przed upadkiem, D jego upadek i śmierć, E to czego dowiedziałem się od Mycrofta na temat jego dzieciństwa oraz typ F zawierający rzeczy które się nie wydarzyły, moja podświadomość. Tym razem mój umysł obdarował mnie typem D i F, od jakiegoś czasu niezależnie od tego jaki inny rodzaj snu śniłem, zawsze towarzyszył mi F, nawet typ D nie był tak częsty. Zdaje się, że nieświadomie zauważam pewne aspekty jego śmierci, których przedtem nie widziałem, tylko w snach mój pałac uwalnia je z pod powierzchni mojej świadomości i to właśnie dlatego ostatnio zacząłem rozmyślać o tym. O zbyt dużej ilości krwi, która go oblepiała, o rowerzyście, który mnie potrącił i nawet tego nie zauważył, o tym jak on odwrócił się za siebie, spoglądając na coś leżącego na dachu, tuż za nim. O jego ostatnich słowach… „It's just a magic trick", „It's my note", o tym jak mnie okłamał mimo, że wiedział, iż nie uwierzę.

W tym momencie woda się zagotowała, a ja zepchnąłem te myśli do mojego pałacu, powrócą do mnie znowu w nocy, we śnie, teraz muszę zająć się moim jedynym obowiązkiem. Czy tak jak Mycroft zaczął traktować mnie tak jak niegdyś swojego brata, tak i ja robię teraz dokładnie to samo z tymi, przecież w teorii zupełnie mi obcymi, dziećmi? Powoli postawiłem kubki na stole i spojrzałem na wcielenie brytyjskiego rządu siedzące na mojej kanapie, dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, że od momentu, gdy przyjąłem małą pod swój dach, Mycroft stał się moją tak-jakby rodziną. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że tak skończymy. Uśmiechnąłem się smutno, ostatnio zdarzało się to coraz częściej, mimo to zawsze były to uśmiechy pełne smutku, nie potrafiłem już w pełni cieszyć się z czegokolwiek.

Mycroft chyba nawet mnie nie zauważył, wciąż trzymał śpiącego chłopca w ramionach, posadził go na swoich kolanach, a głowa malca opierała się o jego lewę ramię, prawą dłonią delikatnie dotykał jego twarzy i włosów, wciąż go obserwując. Dzieciak miał ubraną parkę, to przypomniało mi o basenie i musiałem się kilka sekund opanowywać, żeby wycofać te uczucia, te wspomnienia. Był inny niż siostra, jego włosy były zupełnie proste, ścięte bardzo krótko, o dziwo w kolorze podobnym do moich własnych, trochę jaśniejsze, prawie biało-szare. Był blady, mały jak na swój wiek to były chyba cechy rodzinne, ciekawe czy po matce czy ojcu z tego co wiem on też był dość niski w dzieciństwie, a kolor jego skóry sam widziałem, był taki sam.

- Mycoft, herbata.

Dopiero, po tym gdy powiedziałem to, Mycroft w końcu zaczął zauważać coś poza swoim nowym braciszkiem, spojrzał na mnie, zamrugał kilka razy i już się opanowując sięgnął po kubek ręką, która przed chwilą znajdowała się na głowie Jamesa. Napił się i chrząknął, jakby zawstydzony, że pokazał się komuś od tej sentymentalnej strony, tej strony, którą większa część tej przedziwnej rodziny ukrywała tak starannie, tak jak młoda, tak jak on, tak jak ja teraz. Ciekawe czy chociaż ten dzieciak uratował się przed tą klątwą Holmesów, klątwą która wywierała wpływ na każdego kto znalazł się zbyt blisko, genetycznie co prawda to rodzeństwo nie było Holmesami, ale i tak ich losy w jakiś dziwny sposób się splątywały, upodabniały do siebie zupełnie tak jak i mój.

- John, może przyprowadź Mary, na pewno chciałaby się z nim zobaczyć po tak długiej rozłące.  
>- Za chwilę, ostatnio źle sypia, lepiej żeby złapała najwięcej snu jak może.<br>- Rozumiem…

Znowu otoczyło nas milczenie, usiadłem w swoim-nie-swoim fotelu i spojrzałem na ten niespotykany obraz ukazujący, że nazwa Iceman jest zupełnie nieadekwatna, nieprawidłowa, on tylko ukrywał się, tak jak każdy z nas, każdy z tej popieprzonej rodziny. Kiedy stałem się jednym z Holmesów? Wtedy gdy on spadł, czy może już wcześniej, tuż po spotkaniu go, tuż po basenie, tuż po Baskerville? Oczywiście dopiero po jego śmierci zacząłem używać tej ochrony, ale kiedy tak naprawdę zaczęła się ona tworzyć? Kiedy upodobniłem się do niego tak bardzo, że zareagowałem tak jak on, użyłem tego samego typu obrony, tej samej fortyfikacji przed złem…

Otrząsnąłem się z tych myśli i znowu przyjrzałem się Mycroftowi, siedział w tym swoim niedorzecznie drogim płaszczu i garniturze, zupełnie przemoczony mimo, iż przeszedł tylko kawałek drogi od samochodu do drzwi mieszkania. Czyżby wcześniej był na dworze? Ubrania dziecka też były całkowicie mokre, czy to możliwe żeby Mycroft Holmes bawił się na śniegu z dzieckiem? Uniosłem na chwilę brwi w niedowierzaniu, chyba już nic mnie nie zdziwi.

- Popatrz co to martwienie się o innych z nami robi, ja jestem zupełnie zniszczony i prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie będę odczuwał czegokolwiek tak samo jak kiedyś, a ty z kolei zaczynasz ukazywać coraz więcej uczuć, martwisz się najpierw o niego, potem o mnie, a teraz nawet bawisz się na śniegu ze swoim młodszym bratem. Gdzie my skończymy z tymi naszymi sentymentami?

Spytałem się o to, pierwszy raz od tak dawna oczekując rady, jakiejś podpowiedzi jak mam to przetrwać, jak mam to przeżyć. Mycroft spojrzał na mnie smutnym spojrzeniem, które prawdopodobnie ukazywał tylko mnie, a które ostatnio coraz częściej gościło na jego twarzy. Uczucia naprawdę tylko nas osłabiają.

- Nie wiem John i nie jestem nawet pewien czy chcę się tego dowiedzieć. Obawiam się, że musimy po prostu poczekać i zobaczyć. Kto wie, może jeżeli będziemy mieć naprawdę dużo szczęścia, okaże się, że się myliłem i uczucia wcale nie są czymś złym, okaże się, że ta opowieść skończy się happy end'em.  
>- Chciałbym, ale naprawdę w to wierzysz Mycroft? Chyba spotkało nas wystarczająco wiele nieszczęść, żeby stracić wiarę w cuda.<br>- Chcę w to wierzyć, to chyba jedyne co jeszcze pozwala mi funkcjonować, na dnie puszki Pandory znajdowała się nadzieja, jedyna plaga ludzi, która pozwala im przetrwać inne plagi.  
>- Myślałem, że ludzie są głupi. – odpowiedziałem to w sarkastyczno-rozbawionym tonie.<br>- To prawda, ale nie oznacza to, iż koniecznie trzeba być głupim, aby mieć nadzieję. Ty na przykład ciągle ją masz, gdyby nie to, nie zaopiekowałbyś się nieznanym ci dzieckiem.  
>- Co ma do tego nadzieja?<br>- To, że Sherlock nie miał już jej, powróciła dopiero, gdy cię spotkał, gdy okazało się, że nie musi być sam. Tak samo, twoja nadzieja też wróciła, gdy spotkałeś kogoś kto mógł cię potrzebować. Sherlock czuł, że sam kogoś potrzebuje, a ty zaś ciągle czujesz, że to ktoś potrzebuję ciebie, te uczucia potrzebne wam były do tego, aby nadzieja powróciła i już nie ważne było do czego się odnosiła.  
>- A twoja nadzieja czego dotyczy? – spytałem po chwili, zastanowienia. Spojrzał na mnie powoli.<br>- Chyba sam tego nie wiem…

Uśmiechnął się rozbawiony jakby wciąż dziwiło go, iż widzę tyle co jego brat. Zerknąłem na zegarek, była dziewiąta trzydzieści sześć, mała naprawdę musiała późno zasnąć, jeżeli wciąż nie obudził jej kolejny koszmar. Wciąż nie patrząc na Mycrofta, wstałem i skierowałem się na schody, zatrzymałem się jednak przy drzwiach i nie odwracając się zapytałem.

- Mycroft, zostaniesz na święta? Jestem pewien, że dzieciaki się ucieszą, nie wydaje mi się, żebym był dla nich najlepszym towarzyszem do świętowania.  
>- Myślisz, że ja jestem lepszym?<br>- W tej chwili tak, stanowczo tak, to zostaniesz?

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, zacząłem się zastanawiać czy zamierza kiedykolwiek odpowiedzieć i w tej właśnie chwili odezwał się.

- Jak sobie życzysz, John.  
>- Dobrze.<p>

Wszedłem na schody i zapukałem do pokoju Sherly, pani Hudson wiedziała o niej już od kilku tygodni i była bardzo uradowana z posiadania kolejnego „dziecka" do opieki, mała lubiła ją, ale zachowała pewien dystans, wciąż nie ufała nikomu oprócz mnie, nawet Mycroftowi nie mówiła tyle co mi, ale może to sprawa czasu. Po chwili usłyszałem tupot stóp i w teraz odtartych drzwiach pojawiła się zaspana jedenastolatka.

- John… Co się stało?  
>- Mycroft przywiózł Jamesa, dzisiaj spędzimy święta razem.<p>

W jednej chwili mała całkowicie się obudziła, bez zastanowienia przepchnęła się obok mnie i zbiegła po schodach na dół, gdy dogoniłem ją już ściskała w ramionach z całych sił lekko zszokowanego chłopca. Okazało się, że miał różnokolorowe oczy, lewe czarne jak noc, tak czarne jak włosy jego siostry i przyrodniego brata, którego nigdy nie znał i nie pozna, prawe natomiast fioletowe. Najdziwniejsza heterochronia oczu jaką widziałem, sam kolor fioletowy i czarny były rzadko spotykane, ale razem u jednego człowieka? Jedna szansa na milion, musiał mieć wadę wrodzoną, ale jeżeli tak to który kolor miała ich matka? Ojciec miał niebiesko szare, aby młoda je odziedziczyła, ich matka musiała być przynajmniej „nosicielem" takiego samego lub podobnego koloru, więc jej dominującym kolorem był czarny czy fioletowy? Może czarny, a fioletowe są pochodnym od niebieskiego, to najbardziej prawdopodobne.

- Kim jesteś? – spytał James i wszyscy zastygliśmy w bezruchu. Nie pamięta jej…  
>- To ja, Alice, twoja siostra, nie pamiętasz?<p>

Sherly odsunęła go od siebie na taką odległość aby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy, widać było, że się boi. Chłopiec popatrzył na nią zdziwiony i zmarszczył brwi, przyjrzał jej się dokładnie i dotknął jej twarzy, dokładnie tam gdzie była blizna.

- Prawie cię nie pamiętam…  
>- A co pamiętasz?- odparła szybko mała.<br>- Mało… Zapach piwa i tą ranę. To, że cię zabrali dawno temu.

Mała zaniemówiła, podejrzewałem, że tak będzie, to cud, że trzylatek zapamiętał przez dwa lata, AŻ tyle, obawiałem się, że w ogóle nie będzie kojarzył jej ani ich byłego domu, a on pamięta zapach alkoholu i jej bliznę. Czyli swoją największą ranę zyskała dzięki matce, zapewne akurat broniąc Jamesa, skoro młody to pamięta. Ale dla Sherly był to najwyraźniej szok, miała nadzieję, że jednak zdarzy się cud, ostrzegałem ją, ale twierdziła, że on zapamięta. Znowu ta cholerna nadzieja. Młoda, mimo to uśmiechnęła się do chłopca i pogłaskała go po głowie.

- To nic, w porządku, teraz cię nie zostawię, zostaniemy tutaj razem. Chodź, dam ci twój prezent, dzisiaj są święta.  
>- A nie wczoraj?<br>- My je mamy dzisiaj, no chodź.

Wzięła go za rękę i wręcz zaciągnęła do choinki, znalazła prezent, który mu kupiła za kieszonkowe i wcisnęła w ręce, mały zaczął go nieporadnie rozpakowywać. Spojrzałem na Mycrofta, a on na mnie, po chwili usiadłem obok niego i westchnąłem.

- Pamiętasz ostatnie święta, Mycroft?  
>- Oczywiście, John.<br>- Powiedziałeś mi wtedy, że muszę zostać z nim, przez tą sprawę z Tą Kobietą.  
>- Nie powiedziałem ci czemu.<br>- To była łatwa zagadka, już wtedy wiedziałem, że to musi mieć z nią coś wspólnego. 

Mycroft spojrzał na mnie lekko zdziwiony, a po chwili uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i zaśmiał się cicho.

- No tak, w końcu Sherlock nie zaprzyjaźniłby się kimś kto by czegoś takiego nie zauważył.  
>-Zapewne, ale Mycroft. Kto ma zostać ze mną, teraz gdy powracają do mnie wszystkie wspomnienia o nim, jeżeli ja miałem zostać z nim, to on powinien ze mną. Jeżeli więc straciłem mojego soulmate'a to kto? Tak na logikę, kto miałby się na tyle mną przejmować, żeby odwołać wszystko i zostać ze mną, bo ty nie zrobiłeś tego dla niego, więc tym bardziej nie zrobisz tego dla mnie, owszem zostaniesz, ale nie dla mnie, a dla dzieciaków, więc co mi pozostaje?<p>

Mycroft przyjrzał mi się badawczo i po chwili zrobił coś co było tak niemycroftowate, że aż się wzdrygnąłem. Objął mnie jednym ramieniem, tak jak kiedyś obejmował swojego młodszego brata i spojrzał na swoje pozostałe przy życiu rodzeństwo.

- Nie wiem, John, ale jak myślisz, czy ktoś zostałby dla mnie? Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, że moja praca powoduje, iż nie mam kogoś takiego, ale nie oznacza to, iż nie pragnę tego czasem. W takich chwilach jak śmierć brata, chyba każdy kogoś takiego potrzebuje, czyż nie? Ja nie miałem nikogo, tak jak ty, niestety takie jest życie, to głównie do takich sytuacji odnosiłem się z regułą, że przejmowanie się nie jest niczym dobrym.  
>- Pewnie masz rację. Ale teraz masz ich, swoją siostrę i brata.<br>- Jeżeli tak, to ty też ich masz, ale myślę, że jak dotąd to raczej oni mają nas.

Mycroft miał rację, rodzeństwo było na razie zbyt młode, żeby zrzucać na nich problemy któregokolwiek z nas, to my mieliśmy się nimi opiekować, nie na odwrót. Obydwaj byliśmy sami z naszymi smutkami, ewentualnie mogliśmy sami ze sobą o tym porozmawiać, ale to nie działa tak dobrze, gdy obydwie osoby mają ten sam problem i nie mogą przejąć części jego ciężaru. Po chwili Mycroft wziął rękę i poklepał mnie w ramię, wstał, zdjął marynarkę i kamizelkę, podciągnął rękawy koszuli i poszedł do kuchni.

- Co robisz?  
>- Śniadanie.<br>- Ty robiący jedzenie?- Mycroft zaśmiał się na ten „zarzut".  
>- Pamiętaj, że często to ja musiałem zajmować się Sherlockiem, a kiedyś nie miałem też tyle pieniędzy, żeby ktoś robił je za mnie. Sam musiałem nakarmić zarówno siebie jak i mojego brata, a czasem także mamusię, wracającą późno z pracy.<br>- Faktycznie… Chcę jajecznicę.  
>- Ty chcący jeść? – rzucił do mnie sarkastycznie, tym samym tonem jak ja do niego przed chwilą.<br>- Nie jadłem od czterech dni, myślę, że mogę się poświęcić na święta.  
>- Doprawdy, zupełnie jak Sherlock.<br>- Takie było zamierzenie.- stwierdzam żartobliwie, ale po chwili poważnieję, Mycroft spogląda na mnie badawczo i obydwaj wiemy, że to wcale nie był żart jednak postanawiamy przed tym uciec. W końcu tak naprawdę, wszyscy jesteśmy Holmesami, to u nas rodzinne.

Reszta dnia minęła szybko, a gdy około północy dzieciaki już spały, pożegnałem się z Mycroftem przy drzwiach, musiał już wracać do pracy, w końcu był brytyjskim rządem. Uścisnęliśmy sobie ręce, jakbyśmy zapomnieli, że przez jeden dzień byliśmy dla siebie jak bracia, razem śmiejąc się prze stole i dając sobie prezenty(nie kupiłem mu nic, więc podarowałem mu zdjęcia, które tego dnia zrobiłem polaroidem). Mycroft obiecał, że za jakiś czas przyjdzie odwiedzić dzieciaki i bez pożegnania odwrócił się w stronę swojego wozu. Zamknąłem drzwi i wróciłem do mieszkania, ruszyłem prosto do swojego-nie-swojego pokoju, przebrałem się w piżamę, zażyłem tabletki na sen i położyłem się w kolejną noc pełną koszmarów.


	6. Superdetektyw i jego pomocnik

POV John

To był kolejny sen, znowu widziałeś upadek, tyle, że w trakcie rozmowy z nim, zauważyłeś, że coś jest nie tak, że coś tutaj nie pasuję. Ta postać była za mała, miała zbyt dziecięcy głos, zbyt się trzęsła, to nie był on, to była ona, twoja mała dziewczynka, córka której nigdy nie miałeś. To przeraziło cię jeszcze bardziej, byłeś już przyzwyczajony do jego śmierci, ale w tym wypadku… Nie wytrzymałeś, zawołałeś do niej w jej pierwotnym imieniu, ale ona nie słyszała, skoczyła zanim zdążyłeś się stamtąd ruszyć. Podbiegłeś do niej, ale było już za późno, przytuliłeś ją z całych sił i nie chciałeś puścić, twoje dłonie były umazane we krwi twojej córeczki. Obudziłeś się zlany potem i pierwszy raz od miesięcy nie mogłeś oddychać, dostałeś ataku paniki. Musiałeś krzyczeć bo zanim zdążyłeś się uspokoić, ona już była przy tobie, mówiąc do ciebie nic nie znaczące słowa, wszystko byleby tylko cię uspokoić.  
>- Ok, wszystko będzie dobrze, już, już, jest ok, poradzisz sobie, dasz radę, jesteś bezpieczny, jestem tu, wszystko będzie dobrze…<br>To trwało sekundy, minuty, godziny. W końcu znów mogłeś zacząć oddychać, a ona nawet nie spytała cię co się stało, nie musiała bo wiedziała, że codziennie masz koszmary, tak jak ona. Powoli podniosłeś się i usiadłeś na brzegu łóżka, chwyciłeś ją z całych sił przytulając się do niej. Na początku nie zareagowała, po chwili jednak odwzajemniła gest, a ty zacząłeś wierzyć, że to był tylko sen.  
>- Kładź się spać Sherly, jutro będziesz wykończona.<br>- Już jest jutro, poza tym już nie chcę mi się spać. Chcesz herbaty?  
>- Dobra, przyniosę nam coś do roboty, salon?-Przytaknęła skinieniem głowy i wyszła z pokoju, ciekawe czy mały też się obudził.<p>

Powoli wstałem i poszedłem do toalety, wziąłem prysznic i ubrałem się w jeansy, koszulę i mój zapomniany owsiankowy sweter, znowu zacząłem nosić na co dzień ubrania, nie wiem kiedy to się stało, po prostu pewnego dnia stwierdziłem, że przestałem ciągle chodzić w piżamie i szlafroku. Po chwili namysłu wziąłem z jednej z szafek moje stare książki do medycyny, Vic uczyła się niesłychanie szybko, zapewne dlatego, że po tak długim okresie poza szkołą była spragniona wiedzy. Już wiele rzeczy z biologii jak dziedziczenie czy podstawowe funkcje organów, miała w małym palcu, może był to dobry czas aby zacząć ją uczyć bycia detektywem? Później, na razie zajmijmy się moją pierwotną dziedziną wiedzy, potem się zobaczy. Oby wiedza, którą jej przekazuje wystarczyła do zdania GFCE z dziedzin, które wybierze.

Wyszedłem z pokoju i usiadłem na kanapie, rozłożyłem potrzebne materiały i czekając, aż młoda skończy, obserwowałem ją. Wyglądała lepiej, nie była już taka chuda, choć nadal blada to nie chorobliwie, a jej ruchy były pełne życia. Po chwili zobaczyłem, że do salonu powoli wszedł Jim, był blady i na jego twarzy było widać ślady łez, trząsł się. Sherly wciąż zajęta robieniem herbaty, nie zauważyła go, więc wstałem i podszedłem do niego, ukląkłem przed nim i uśmiechnąłem się uspokajająco.  
>- Co jest kolego?-Popatrzył się na mnie i prawie od razu się rozkleił, zaczął płakać razem z całym akompaniamentem dźwięków, które w takim momencie zwykle wydają dzieci. Szybko przytuliłem go i zacząłem go uspokajać.<br>- No, już, co się stało Jamie, co jest dzieciaku?  
>- Mama…. Alice i….i….Ja nie….To nie….. Ona nie zasłużyła, to moja….Czemu ona ją biła…Johnny…To nie….-Trudno było rozróżnić słowa, ledwo co rozumiałem o co mu chodzi, ale ogólny sens do mnie dotarł, miał koszmar z matką w roli głównej. Gdybym tylko mógł, zabiłbym ją, wcześniej poddając ją powolnym i bolesnym torturom gorszym niż te, które Mycroft zaserwował komukolwiek, kiedykolwiek. Tyle, że Sherly by mi tego nie wybaczyła, wciąż kochała swoją matkę przynajmniej na tyle, żeby nie chcieć jej śmierci, James już prawie całkowicie ją zapomniał, więc jemu pewnie nie robiłoby to dużej różnicy. Podniosłem go powoli i z całej siły przycisnąłem do siebie, usiadłem na kanapie i jedynym o czym mogłem myśleć były sposoby na uspokojenie dziecka, starałem się robić co mogłem, ale to nie dawało efektów. W końcu Sherly, która chyba przez cały ten czas stała oniemiała, podeszła i zaczęła głaskać go po głowie, szyi, plecach powolnymi ruchami, jednocześnie szepcząc coś o tym, że zaraz zrobi czekoladę z piankami.<br>- Co o tym myślisz? Mamy taki układ Jamie? Ty przestaniesz płakać, a ja zrobię ci twoją ulubioną czekoladę, co ty na to? – Powoli młody uspokajał się i popatrzył na swoją starszą siostrę spod przymrużonych ze zmęczenia powiek. Pokiwał głową i znowu wtulił się we mnie, ukrywając swoją twarz w zagłębieniu między moją szyją i ramieniem. Spojrzałem na nią z pytaniem w oczach, w tym momencie wszystkie moje zdolności dedukcyjne były wyłączone, czemu czekolada z piankami?  
>- Kiedy byliśmy mali, robiłam mu czekoladę z piankami za każdym razem gdy płakał, to nasz napój uspokajający, na szczęście to pamięta. – Odwróciła się powoli lecz chwilę przed tym zauważyłem w jej oczach lekki smutek, nadal opłakiwała to, że jej brat nie pamiętał większości z ich wspólnego życia.<p>

Gdy już przyniosła napój dla Jima, dzieciak odwrócił się tak aby siedzieć mi na kolanach i obierać się o mnie plecami, wziął kubek do swoich małych dłoni i powoli zaczął pić, nagle wpadłem na pomysł, nie myślałem, że kiedykolwiek będę miał na to siłę, ale wygląda na to, że tak.  
>- Sherlock, usiądź gdzieś, chcecie może usłyszeć opowieść o superdetektywie i jego pomocniku?<br>- Tak… - Jim odpowiedział powoli, ale z zaciekawieniem w oczach, młoda natomiast spojrzała na mnie jakby pytała się „Jesteś tego pewien?", przytaknąłem i mocniej przytulając chłopca, zacząłem opowieść.  
>- Pierwszy raz spotkali się w szpitalu, Pomocnik potrzebował bazy, wrócił właśnie z jednej z bitew, był ranny i nie miał gdzie się podziać. Spotkał w parku swojego starego kumpla ze studiów, który powiedział mu, że zna kogoś, kto mógłby cos na to poradzić….<p>

Lestrade przyszedł gdy byłem w połowie opowieści o basenie, o mnie i dorosłych imiennikach dzieciaków, jak ironiczne to było? Te same imiona w tym samym pomieszczeniu, a tak inne relacje między nimi, tak inne przyszłości, które jednak wciąż są ze sobą nierozerwanie splątane. Z  
>- Widzę, że kolejna nieprzespana noc, czyżbyś znowu mnie potrzebował?-zapytałem się tym wciąż-jego głosem, wyśmiewającym się z głupoty ludzkości.<p>

Najzabawniejsze jest to, że wiem, iż on nie nienawidził ludzi, martwił się o nich, nie znosił społeczeństwa, które nakazywało im postępować według ogólnie przyjętych zasad. Mycroft nie rozumiał dlaczego jego mały braciszek chciał być detektywem zamiast zostać naukowcem albo kimś innym kto bardziej by pasował do jego możliwości intelektualnych. Ja to zrozumiałem, pomijając już fakt, że potrzebował adrenaliny tak jak ja, chodziło też o coś innego, coś co musiał ukrywać, żeby społeczeństwo nie uznało go za słabego, żeby móc wytrzymać życie. Mały Sherlock Holmes martwił się za bardzo, od dzieciństwa rozumiał i widział za dużo, więcej niż jego rówieśnicy, więcej niż ludzie dorośli, więcej niż ktokolwiek, nawet Mycroft, nawet jego mama. Nie chodzi o dedukcję i indukcję, tego nauczył się potem, na początku widział emocje, cierpienie, ofiary i sprawców znęcania się, nieczułość ludzi, obojętność. To było za dużo, zbyt wiele kosztowało to biednego Sherlocka, więc nauczył się on mantry, która została z nim przez następne lata, której nie chciał, nie umiał się pozbyć. _Nieczućnieokazywaćuczućniemo żesznigdytegoniezrobiszniewo lnocitobolesneniebezpiecznez robizciebieofiareniechceszby ćofiarąjeteśdowódcąintelektu alistąlepszymodnichniepotrze bujeszichjesteśsamitakjestci dobrze._ Tyle, że nie było dobrze, było na tyle nie dobrze, że potrzebował spraw, które odwrócą jego uwagę, narkotyków które zaburzą ostrość widzenia, bo sekretem był to, iż Mały Sherlock Holmes wciąż za bardzo się martwił. Z jakiego innego powodu przejmowałby się tym, że pokój jest nie posprzątany „Mogę to trochę ogarnąć", czemu miałby brać mnie na sprawę, gdy czułem się tak beznadziejnie bezużyteczny „Idziesz?" , czemu pytałby się mnie czy wszystko ok „Wszystko w porządku?", a to był dopiero początek naszej znajomości, nie wspominając już o tym co się działo później i o tym, iż wcześniej Mike powiedział, że takie samo stwierdzenie usłyszał od kogoś innego _(Sherlocka)_ „Kto chciałby ze mną mieszkać?". Jeżeli to oznacza, że nie martwił się o nikogo to ja zostałem lekarzem dlatego, że nie chciałem ich ratować. Sarkazm, ironia, chłodna postawa to wszystko było tylko sposobem na poradzenie sobie z bólem.

- Tak… Potrójne morderstwo, żadnych odcisków palców, DNA, brak śladów, to wygląda jakby zabił ich duch. – Lestrade spojrzał się na mnie zrezygnowanym wzrokiem, który widywałem u niego coraz częściej, śmie- Upadek Sherlocka odcisnął na nim swoje piętno i choć trzymał się, to nadal widać było, że radzi sobie coraz gorzej.  
>- Dobra dzieciaki, ubierajcie się, za pięć minut wychodzimy.<br>- Może zostaw ich z panią Huds-  
>- Nie! Idą ze mną. – Wiedziałam, że on wie, to było, aż nazbyt oczywiste, musiał wiedzieć prawda? Jak ktokolwiek mógłby przeoczyć to, iż bałem się ich zostawić samych, bo jak ktokolwiek poza mną mógłby ich ochronić? Jak dotąd każdy zawiódł z Sherlockiem, więc czemu mam im ufać? To chyba oczywiste, że dlatego ich ze sobą biorę, prawda? Jak on może to podważać? Tyle, że najwidoczniej Lestrad nie wiedział, bo patrzył się na mnie jakbym był samolubnym dupkiem, który za wszelką cenę chcę skrzywić psychikę dzieci, taki wzrok jakim obdarowywał Sherlocka, szczególnie zanim zacząłem go zmieniać. Tyle, że to nie były dzieci, widziały za dużo, wbrew temu co powszechna opinia myśli ta zdolność, którą teraz w nich buduję, będzie pomocna z kontrolowaniem tego co ich prześladuję, muszą to zaakceptować, aby ruszyć dalej, a nie uciekać przed tym, przed swoją przeszłością.<p>

- Gotowi John!- Zawołała mała swym głosem, wciąż jakimś cudem tak przypominającym mi głos Sherlocka. Trzymała Jima za dłoń i czekała z podekscytowaniem godnym jej starszego brata, już teraz lubiła rozwiązywać zagadki i uczyć się nowych sposobów obserwacji. Jim był na to trochę za mały i wciąż jedynie uczyłem go podstaw zauważania szczegółów na miejscach zbrodni(bez ciał) i żywych ludziach, Sherly zgadzała się ze mną w tej kwestii, kto wie może uda się go uratować od klątwy Holemesów? Uśmiechnąłem się do nich co zdawało się zdziwić inspektora, pewnie dawno nie widział mojego prawdziwego uśmiechu, ale to jego wina, że nie dawał mi sprawy od tygodni z powodu tego małego incydentu ze spotkaniem dziewczynki wyglądającej jak jego przyjaciel, która stanowczo nie powinna widzieć martwego ciała. Przynajmniej według niego. Poczochrałem włosy młodej i zacząłem zbiegać po schodach, wiedząc, że za mną podążą. Sherlock byłby z nas dumny… Prawie jak za dawnych czasów. Z tego, że znowu potrafię pomyśleć jego imię zdałem sobie sprawę dopiero, gdy sprawa była rozwiązana, a dzieciaki spały.

P.S. Cytaty z odcinku pierwszego brałam z głowy, więc nie jestem pewna czy są poprawne. Jak zwykle tekst niebetowany, bo sprzeciwiam się poprawności gramatycznej, czy też jakiejkolwiek innej.


End file.
